


【Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence│Celliers/Yonoi】櫻之刃 (雙重生AU)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M, Rebirth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 竟然晚了四十年才踏入這個超級大坑(殘念看完電影後只希望他們能找到彼此，並從此幸福快樂。**互攻警告
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 : 原著只看過別人翻譯的片段，本文絕大部分基於電影情節。參考了一咪咪時事但劇情皆為杜撰。作者非專業，可能BUG巨多請見諒。

【序章】

他又一次在炙熱的小島上望進那雙異色眼眸。依舊再次，無法自拔。

豔陽撒在那人小麥金的髮梢。不知怎的，眼尾灼熱總有股衝動，想流下。

【1】

原定年初抵達的伊莉莎白號由於疫情關係，延至了將近五月時才悠悠靠岸。炎炎夏日中，時程紊亂加上軍務繁多的生活讓世野井不禁有些懷念氣候涼爽的家鄉。

看來今年也是注定錯過家旁那株櫻樹的盛開了。

年輕軍官默默看著春季假期回老家時，順手拍下父母與櫻花合照的老弟所傳來的照片，一面慶幸家中兩老並未受到疫情影響，身心依舊如往常般硬朗。

上尉收起私人手機，在集合時間以前小跑步至營區操場。今天是伊莉莎白號正式駐紮琉球外海的日子，自己所屬的軍需單位可能隨時會需要負責相關補給，他可不希望在高裝檢出任何差錯。

世野井掃了一眼那些被原中士訓斥得大氣不敢吭一聲的大頭兵們，眉頭一皺，只希望這個夏天能趕快過去。

英軍靠岸已是隔離結束後的兩周，身為英文還不錯的一員，世野井被要求作為後勤部指揮官一同參與初次作戰會議。

會議在自衛隊工兵們以神奇效率興建起的臨時營區舉行，雖不免顯得簡陋，作為一座勉強可自給自足的沖繩外海小島也足以應付接下來的聯合演習所需。

以主人之姿，他們整齊列隊在碼頭邊迎接英軍。

便是那時，世野井望進了那雙注定深深烙印至心底一輩子的眼眸。

多美的男人啊，他心想。

皇家空軍靛藍色的軍禮服完全無法抑住一絲一毫金髮男人不羈的神采，反倒顯得淡藍雙眸中屬於天空的自由無比浩瀚。

世野井心中卻浮現了男人身穿軍綠制服的模樣。

牢牢盯著不放的目光似乎吸引了對方注意，上尉在那雙眼睛轉過來望向自己前慌亂的轉而盯著腳尖。

一定是天氣太熱加上連日勞累的關係。站在成排英國軍官前顯得有些嬌小的日本男人挺直身子，專注在接待友軍的任務上。

他們魚貫進入室內，缺乏空調的悶熱環境在幾盞工業風扇的吹拂下倒也還算可以接受。對於漂泊在海上數月之久的英國將士們來說，難得腳踏實地便已彌足珍貴，也不會去計較這些了。

讓世野井如坐針氈的反倒是那個理應完全陌生的男人。

他瞟了眼對方軍階，是比自己還高一級的少校。腦海裡一直出現的奇怪畫面，以及胸口那般沉甸甸的情感讓上尉有些驚慌，幾乎是半神遊著聽完了整場會議。

散場後，身旁長官甚至還嚴肅問道是否身體不適，如果有友軍對後勤部有任何要求難以達到的話請務必盡早提出。

世野井大聲回以否定答案，行了個軍禮後便滿懷心思地離去。

夜裡，整理完今天會議重點，再次確認過明日行程後的世野井早早洗漱，希望能用個好精神來迎接接下來忙碌的日子。

夢裡的千迴百轉注定是讓男人期望落空了。

那些恍若隔世的情節彷彿打鐵烙痕般難以抹滅，如同曾經是自己人生的一部分。

早已死去的那部分。

曙光未至便淋漓驚醒的上尉發覺自己無法抑制的淚流滿面，卻是什麼也記不得。

只有那輕觸兩頰的吻，藍色月光下銀白的沙鑠。

以及無止盡的狂喜和心碎。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後面兩人會慢慢記起前世曾經歷過的一切。即便身處和平世代，有些東西從來就不容易。
> 
> 最後，祝教授生日快樂~


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

清晨四點半，後備指揮部營區，世野井獨自一人邁著沉重步伐前進。這已經是繞著營區晨跑的第五圈。

自幼家訓即鍛鍊肉體以淬鍊心性。，他總會不時想起那些冬日大雪紛飛仍被要求在戶外練劍的日子。無止盡的練習，彷彿除了成為強者外沒有其他選擇。身為軍人世家的頭生子，世野井的人生自出世那刻起便只能馬不停蹄的追隨先祖軌跡，長成如父親與祖父一般的巍岸松柏。

再多一些，他想，再多跑幾圈。把自己逼到極限就不會去思考那些荒誕之事。  
那些總是令他夜夜悵然驚醒的夢魘。

世野井這幾天的黑眼圈重到連粗線條如原都忍不住順口問了句 : "睡不好嗎，長官 ? "  
男人雲淡風輕的打發對方，甚至仗著可憐的模樣讓屬下比平時更加安份。這大概是噩夢帶來唯一的好處了。

說是惡夢，其實也不盡然。他還記得那些甜蜜而令人小鹿亂撞的片段。  
金髮男人詰傲不羈的法庭論辯，睡著睡著總會被驚醒的脆弱感，以及那人向自己舉起的一朵紅花。

從來沒有人送過世野井花。  
即便是那些賀爾蒙恣意揮灑的青春年華，害羞拘謹的少年也從未對任何人動過心。  
他僅僅欣賞著學長們在操場、球場，甚至劍道場上英姿煥發的模樣，並期待自己總有一天有能成為那般的強者。

世野井大概可以懂得夢中自己的感受。像是等了一輩子後的一見傾心。

但那些都是不屬於自己的，是另一個世野井才有幸-或不幸-獲得的，純粹的愛戀。  
而現實中他甚至根本沒和那位英國軍官說過話，更遑論發展出些什麼了。

日本男人將頭伸到嘩啦流水的水龍頭底下，任由流體將自己雜亂無章的心緒冷卻。

作為後勤部隊，實務上他們鮮有機會直接與英軍接觸，世野井也只能在幾次照規矩出席的會議中，無言望著對方脫掉軍帽無比燦爛的金髮。因此第一次與那人的直接接觸便是演習告一段落後的沖繩本島休假便是絲毫也不意外。

他本不想像個偷窺狂般尾隨對方，但英語明明不怎麼行卻意外勾搭上會講日語的英軍上校的原硬是拖著自己來到一大群日本人和英國人交錯穿的酒吧。  
也只有在喝酒時世野井才會稍稍放縱，任由部下們像朋友一般對待自己，說服自己其實並沒有那麼孤獨。

當然在看到原和那位上校...叫勞倫斯的樣子...比賽拚杯後醉得直接倒地的模樣後，世野井每分每秒都想回到一小時前爆揍答應對方的自己。

"我們存在本身，就是潛在的死亡。"

世野井悄悄壓下了金髮男人倏忽落座身側時的驚慌，徐徐撇了對方一眼。"三島由紀夫 ? " 他問。

那雙藍眸裡有著諷刺至極的微笑。 "是啊，我最喜歡的日本作家。"

年輕軍官不由自主地轉身面對那人，不再掩飾眼底的欽佩。他朝金髮碧眼的將士舉杯。

"世野井蒼汰，後勤指揮部。"

"傑克西里爾，皇家空軍第三分隊。"

他們友好的握了手，如同彼此沒有從第一次見面起便滿懷心思，而是兩個酒吧認識的陌生人，或許加上一層不輕不重的同事關係。  
僅此而已。

"麻煩的下屬 ? " 男人朝醉成一團原和勞倫斯點點頭，而世野井只得將讚嘆對方眼眸的一半心思分出來應答。

"我猜，對你而言，是麻煩的上司 ? " 日本男人在酒精渲染下難得露出了微笑。

傑克咧嘴一笑，看著那副參差不齊的牙，世野井竟意外地覺得這樣的對方也十分好看。  
後腦杓存有一點理智的部位在警告自己已經喝多了，但為了躲避那人饒富興味的神情，上尉選擇繼續悶聲灌酒，可恥的埋頭閃避。

於是最終當他試圖扛起原回營區時，才站起身就天旋地轉的差點倒栽蔥也就不怎麼意外了。日本男人一臉抱歉看著前來協助的傑克，在路旁微微閃爍的路燈下，隔著跪倒在地繼續嘔吐的下屬，踉蹌試圖看清對方的側臉。

在世野井最後一點模模糊糊的記憶裡，空軍少校彷彿與夢中那人融為一體，一樣的金髮，一樣兩側不等大的瞳孔，一樣恣意張揚的笑容，以及...一樣溫柔的碰觸。

自己徒勞伸手，卻無可避免往深淵墜落。

這一次，他不再要求那人後退。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著裡似乎也沒有提到世野井的名字，只好自己取一個了(攤手  
> 仍然是大寫的OOC。


	3. Chapter 3

【3】

生理時鐘無視那些吞噬靈魂的痛楚，將自己在清晨五點挖醒。  
世野井眨眨雙眼，試圖甩掉眼眶後緣突突不斷跳動的抽疼，卻驚訝發覺身處陌生的所在。

他從柔軟的沙發上坐起，掀開不知是誰替自己蓋上的薄毯，才剛想起身卻又暈眩的差點狼狽摔落，只得窩回去，將臉深深埋入還帶有體溫的毯子。

"時間還早，你可以繼續睡。" 陌生又熟悉的嗓音讓日本軍官猛然抬頭，深淺不同的藍眸撞入眼裡。

"這裡是 ? " 唇舌像是被砂紙磨過一般粗糙乾澀，世野井努力嚥了嚥口水，含混帶著睡意的口音雖濃重，倒也添增了點柔軟氣息。

"日本政府招待的酒店。別擔心你同事，他在勞倫斯那裡，雖然兩人都醉得可以，短時間內應該是死不了的。" 傑克哼聲，似乎見慣了這樣的場景。

英國將士體貼地維持著室內昏暗，僅僅亮起小燈，趁世野井消化這些訊息的片刻神奇端出了一杯水，赤腳無聲踏著地毯而來，遞上水杯後倒也沒有要離開的意思，甚至索性坐上一旁的單人沙發。

酒精還沒代謝乾淨的腦袋仍暈呼呼的處理著眼前一切。日軍上尉無言聽著對方抱怨日本人到底是有多壓抑，平時工作一板一眼的，一下班就喝得跟什麼一樣。

"而且某個傢伙醉了以後還特別黏人。" 那雙眼睛又是那樣地盯著自己。  
"死活都不讓我離開，用英語說著別走啊之類的。猜想你們大概也不會想用這副模樣回營區，只好請司機一起載回這裡。" 世野井把注意集中在小口小口的喝著水，假裝自己的耳尖沒有開始泛紅。

"我說啊，你該不會有個叫傑克的前男友吧。" 更矮些的男人直接被水嗆到，卻仍顧忌著禮儀不敢大聲咳嗽，憋得整個臉都脹紅，開始瘋狂回想自己昨晚到底都說了些什麼。

傑克好笑的翻翻白眼，接過差點被打翻的水杯，一瞬間有股想順順對方炸毛的衝動。不過直覺告訴自己，太過直接的觸碰恐怕會把已經夠難受的青年嚇得頭也不回地離去。

"別緊張，開個玩笑而已。" 金髮軍官有趣的托腮，看著那人無言瞪視自己的模樣。  
像隻氣鼓鼓的河豚，他想。挺可愛的。

"好吧，不鬧了。如果休息夠了我們就走吧，難得休假都浪費在酒店也太不值得。"  
"......要去 ? "

"去海邊看日出，魚市場吃海鮮，逛街，燈塔，古蹟，古城。看看當地嚮導想帶我們去哪囉。"  
"嚮...導... ? " 世野井左顧右盼一會，才發現對方是在說自己。

他遲鈍的指了指自身，換來大大的，帶著戲謔笑容的點頭，深深覺得眼前人果然是魔鬼。

設想之中的雙人旅遊實際上因為後來加入的另外幾名軍官而顯得不那麼曖昧，令世野井大大鬆了口氣。

夢中那些情景，無論屬於前世的自己也好，屬於他人也罷，都太過濃烈，難以自拔。直擊靈魂，難以抹滅。而他只想安安穩穩的過一輩子，即便那意味著不再為某人怦然心動。

日本軍官靜靜望著曾經敵手，如今盟友的側顏，緩緩嚥下有些悵然的苦澀。

紛亂戰時難以開花結果的情感，即使太平時局如今，又何嘗容易。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家期待的撿屍情節並沒有發生(好吧可能只有一半 ?


	4. Chapter 4

【4】

接下來幾日，世野井託辭家裡有私事而婉拒了群組裏頭的邀約。雖然這樣對期待他們能好好接待外國貴客的長官有些不好意思，但自己真的得努力讓生活重回正軌，不能因為某人......

年輕軍官結束了今日份的晨跑，打算稍微洗漱後重拾總能讓心靈回歸平靜的幼時興趣。

即便是週間，營區內勉強可充當劍道場地的室內體育館依舊空無一人。直到進了軍校，世野井才發現這項曾經被視為武士精神最佳體現的運動早在年輕人間式微，就算在風氣守舊的士官學校，劍道也不過就是表演性質，打給長官們看看，私底下真正愛好這項和武術的同儕屈指可數。

他朝著空無一人的場館揮刀，輪流練習著上中下段，隨著每次劈砍喊叫出聲，幾十分鐘後，雙臂開始湧現熟悉的痠疼，嗓子也有些發啞。而那些鬱積多時的悶氣倒也隨著汗如雨下逐漸煙消雲散。

差不多過了半小時，世野井終於在汗水不住往眼裡流時停下，抬手抹了把臉，轉身，卻差點沒能握住手裡的劍。

金髮藍瞳的英國少校倚在體育館牆上，勾起嘴角看著自己，不知道已經在那邊站了多久。

"你...你是怎麼進來的 ? " 他不是有意要讓這聽起來像質問，但緊張時顯得生硬的英語聽來便相當不客氣。

對方聳聳肩，緩步朝自己走來。

"勞倫斯來抓原出去找樂子，我就順便被放進來了。"

日本軍官一時間不知道該說些什麼，握著竹劍的右手緊了緊。

"那是...不合規矩的。"

"這個嘛，我想只要有高階軍官在旁看著，不會有人說什麼。" 英國將士走到世野井身邊，像是故意一般，探頭在他耳後說道。

"吶，有人說過你穿劍道服的樣子很好看嗎 ? "

上尉瞪大眼，不由自主地後退幾步，深呼吸幾次後正色對那人開口 : "劍道精神始於禮而終於禮，你必須尊重這種傳統，理解它的內涵，才得以專注無騖。練習劍道是為了修養的提升，而非帥氣好看。"

嚴肅語氣底下，是掩不住的耳尖通紅。

傑克挑眉，似乎對於引發對方這些反應覺得有意思。

"好吧，對於冒犯了你，我很道歉。" 雖然心底不以為意，倒是很乾脆的道了歉。

"作為賠禮，讓我來跟你打一場吧。"

世野井已經懶得數算這人讓自己無語的次數，正好也缺個陪練，或說人型沙包。他直接走向儲放雜物的壁櫃，搬出兩人份的護具，遞了一件道衣給傑克，督促對方開始著裝。

上尉默默看著英國軍官直接扯開襯衫上襟，露出不著一縷的赤裸胸膛-這回倒是挺自動自發換上了寬鬆的道衣和道裙-省得自己多說幾句。他幫對方依序綁上垂、胴、頭巾以及面具，然後換傑克協助自己穿上那些繁複的護具，最後才是替對方綁上護手。

因長期握劍而有著粗糙老繭的手指意外的修長，靈巧擺弄著那些幾乎像是活物般團團纏繞的綁帶，有效率而不失優雅。

"你不用嗎 ? "

世野井頓了一拍才意識到對方是在說自己沒有用上護手這件事。

"我自己沒辦法綁，而且習慣了。" 長久的徒手握劍確實對手部是不小的負擔，但相較幼時那些刻苦的訓練，根本微不足道。

隔著面具沒辦法看清對方表情，但世野井有股直覺，傑克肯定又露出了那副不贊同的嘴臉。

兩人站定位，朝彼此一鞠躬。

開始吧。

日本軍官大喊著，舉刀揮下。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yonoi穿劍道服的樣子太性感不得不來一發(x


	5. Chapter 5

【5】

場面並沒有想像中單方面屠殺那般慘烈。  
但也差不多了。至少就前十分鐘來說。

因為眼前傢伙老是不守規矩，給自己找麻煩而特別耗費力氣來大力擊打是絕對的不合常理。如果那聲聲咚咚作響聽起來有一絲一毫嚇人，絕對是因為室內空間造成的共鳴。  
世野景蹙眉，藉由面具遮掩定神凝視站在彼端的那人。

日本軍官在開局的五場內連連以乾淨俐落的兩本取得領先勝利，然而在第六局開場的二分十五秒時被擊中了面，第一次丟失分數。  
飛行員優異的動態視力與肢體反應逐漸發揮作用，連續幾次奪得先機的側步，彷彿幾局下來已看穿了世野井。在身高劣勢伴隨體力流失的壓迫下，上尉不再採取兇猛直接的攻勢，反倒小心翼翼評估著對方邁出的每個步伐，伺機而動。

但，傑克西里爾，那個男人，從來就無法預測。

被奪得第一個平局時，世野井想起對方大口咬下扶桑的場景。  
跟那時一樣，他恨得牙癢癢，卻怎麼也無法抑制自己心頭砰然躍動的悸望。

第九局，英國將士用那奇怪而難以預料的走位刺擊得分，暫處領先。離終局還剩三十秒。

世野景平舉竹劍，自右側攻向對方防守較弱的非慣用手，就在劍尖即將觸擊護手的剎那，砰咚一聲，竹條擊中護具的鈍聲響起。  
他瞪大深黑的眼眸，愕然看著在瞬間收回右手，以左手單握劍柄擊中自己面具的敵人。

"面(MEN)。" 那人笑著說。 "看來是我贏了這局，世野井上尉。"

"那真是...令人驚訝。" 他彷彿能透過面具看到對方洋溢著驕傲與自信的藍眸，恍惚片刻，遂別過眼，垂下劍尖。  
"到此為止吧。我想你也累了。" 日本軍官朝對方再次鞠躬，仔細擺放好竹劍，背對對方摘下面具，這才開始汗涔涔的大口喘氣。

一雙還帶著護具的手竄入眼簾。毋須支詞片語，彷彿已經這麼做了千萬次，世野井將那雙手捧入懷中，細細拆解那些牢牢環住對方雙腕的繩結。  
"謝謝。" 金髮男人輕聲說道，自動繞至上尉身後，粗略解開了護具大部分的複雜綁帶。

心跳聲合拍的在每個結被挑落的同時砰咚，世野井壓抑掌心的顫抖，替對方也解除了沉甸的鎧甲。

即便客套推辭了對方的好意，拗不過行動派的英國人，上尉最終還是讓傑克陪著自己整理、保養了那些護具。  
他本想在這之後請少校去貴賓室喝茶，但金髮男人堅持要嚐嚐日本的"神奇玩意"，於是世野井只得在販賣機投錢，替對方買了罐水蜜桃口味的氣泡水，自己則是隨便點了個運動飲料。

兩人就這麼坐在電風扇微微吹拂的木製長廊，面對一哩多外頭的海岸線，傑克隨意伸展、交叉起一雙長腿，而世野井規矩的正坐。

"你真的從來沒接觸過劍道 ? "

"沒有。" 彷彿很清楚對方心底的耿耿於懷，金髮男人促狹地給了否定答案。

"西洋擊劍 ? " 好勝心強的傢伙仍不死心。

"你覺得我看起來像是家裡有錢去學那玩意的大少爺嗎 ? " 傑克朝對方眨眨眼，在上尉慌亂移開視線前捕捉到到了一絲不好意思。  
"用不著道歉。我說啊，你們怎麼老是對些無關緊要的小事說對不起呢。" 像是猜著對方不會為此回應，英國軍官繼續說了下去。

"家裡雖不到很窮，但為了供老弟去念音樂學院也幾乎是沒剩什麼閒錢。" 兩隻不一樣的藍眼望向遠方，像是陷入某種回憶。  
"他們說，他唱歌時就像天使一樣。" 總是堅硬的嘴角難得露出柔軟的弧度。

"我弟弟...也去唸了藝術學校。" 身旁男人難得開口，將傑克飄遠的思緒勾回現今。

"哦 ? " 他挑眉，沒想過眼前看似拘謹的日本軍官會主動分享私事。

"學習作曲，之類的。現在在東京組了自己的樂團，聽說發展不錯。" 弧度本就優美的眼尾也抹上道溫柔色彩。

"聽起來真不錯。"

"是啊，很不錯。" 黑髮男人跟著身旁夥伴一同頷首。

"我啊，一直很羨慕那些能憑藉著天賦自由翱翔的人。" 世野井第一次對別人吐露了心聲。

淡藍雙眸轉向仍遠望著天際線的男人片刻，然後嗤笑。

"知道嗎 ? 我小時候的夢想是當律師。"

黑眼睛溫柔的望了仰頭飲盡氣泡水的男人一眼，沒有問更多。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有的劍道知識均來自谷歌大神與多年前看的漫畫，歡迎隨時指正。  
> 劍道服真是個澀情的東東(被上尉鞭打


	6. Chapter 6

【6】

好像也沒特別做什麼，只是待在彼此身邊，一晃眼時間就過去了。

收到下屬傳來歸營的訊息，世野井俐落起身，打算送英國人前往營區入口。明明才十分鐘的步程，一路上卻是刻意放慢了速度，想讓彼此身影的重疊再久一些。  
他大老遠就看到原開心地揮舞雙手，想必也和那位精熟日語的上校渡過了整天愉快時光。上尉私底下有些忌妒那兩人的親暱，但也清楚自己跟金髮的少校大抵是不適合這種相處模式。

靜靜待在對方身邊，偶爾的目光相遇。不用過多冗雜的言語，也許只是一起看海、看天空的飛鳥，欣賞初春雪盡後的櫻花。世野井願意渡過千千萬萬個這樣的日子。

背景是原和勞倫斯，也許還有傑克三人寒暄嘈雜的語調，直到自己的名字被提起前，世野井都兀自沉浸於內心感慨，沒有太注意他們在聊些什麼。

"怎麼可能 ? 這可是'那個'世野井欸 ! 一年級剛入學就打爆所有學長一舉拿下全校劍道冠軍的，傳說中的'劍聖'世野井 ! 你一個門外漢竟然打贏他。喂喂勞倫斯，你真的有翻對他說的話 ? "

日本軍官一抬眼馬上被三人集中的視線盯得有些不自在，下意識看向話題裡的另一位。

"也許我就是有天賦。" 金髮的惡魔聳聳肩，落下完全沒幫助的結論。

"一定是放水了吧。小老弟。" 原沒大沒小的撞了撞自己肩膀。雖然以輩份來說對方確實是軍校時期的學長，但職位卻還是自己高些。  
這傢伙也只有工作上會叫自己長官。世野井平時不是很在乎這些，此刻卻難得希望能保有點長官的尊嚴。

"沒有的事。輸了就是輸了。" 上尉語調平板地說。至少這句話他問心無愧。

原和勞倫斯同時投來了然的眼神，而傑克還在為了那唯一一場的勝利沾沾自喜，挑眉望著自己。世野井忍住額際浮動的青筋，督促外國軍團的兩人在晚點名前離開營區。

恍若夏日慶典般熱鬧又不真實的假期時光在所有人都沒注意到時悄悄結束。  
他們回到那個荒涼的島上，重啟著日復一日的操練。

後勤部隊的工作到底還是沒有前線繁忙，只是有些瑣碎，並且很容易在所有人都還休息的大清早，或者一切砲火停息的午夜裡，作為那默默的一群，如機械般精準的點交、清潔、保養、歸位所有裝備與物資。

世野井查看眼前密密麻麻的清單帳冊，一面隨著窗外轟隆作響而過的戰機抬頭。如果沒記錯的話，今天應該是演練軍機空降及登陸無人島的日子。  
默默猜想那人駕駛運輸機的模樣，日本上尉替所有同袍祈求著好運。

之後的那段日子裡，他們鮮少聯絡。

除卻緊鑼密鼓，彷彿革去所有人性的演習步調，世野井跟傑克本來就都不是那種會在社群軟體上聊瑣事的類型。況且荒島跟軍艦上的網路即便存在，速度也足以讓人絕望。

就這樣默默的，為期數周的聯合軍演也即將邁入尾聲。同樣的一群人，懷有各自不同的心思，又回到本島進行最後送別。

世野井望著席間醉倒在彼此懷中抱頭痛哭的原和勞倫斯，不禁覺得這場景熟悉的有些荒謬。

"吶吶，要記得用Skype聯絡喔，原桑。"  
"什麼Skype，老子不懂那新潮玩意，給我乖乖打電話啊勞倫斯 ! "

日軍上尉不禁佩服能容忍原那般脾氣的傢伙，難怪一向個性不好，喜歡講垃圾話的老學長會與對方一見如故。

"跟你打賭，最後又是我們要收爛攤子。" 坐在右側的金髮男人戳戳自己，世野井喝了口茶，假裝沒有被這一下嚇到。  
"習慣就好。" 他說，倒是懶得掩飾語調裡的無奈。

這回嬌小的日本軍官特意克制了飲酒量。他想保持著清醒，直到最後，直至臨別之際。

兩人果不其然成為最後負責送所有醉醺醺傢伙回酒店與營區的苦力。世野井並沒有任何抱怨。

和對方費了不小心力，確保原中士短短的四肢不會在營區那張簡陋單人床上打結後，上尉拉了拉傑克衣角，做出"隨我來。" 的口型。

他打開辦公室燈光，從櫥櫃裡搬出一個中等大小的紙箱。

"裡頭是些輕便好攜帶的沖繩名產。" 伸直雙手，遞給了對方。  
"大部分是些零嘴，泡麵，茶包之類的，可以打發艦上的回程日子。"

金髮男人瞪大眼，像是從未接受過這樣的好意。他接下紙箱，思索片刻便將箱子放置一旁，抬手擁住了眼前人兒。

時間彷彿靜默在同樣一個夏日午後。

英國軍官讓雙唇拂過日本將士些微出汗的鬢角。與八十年前不同，這次他只吻了一側，便已嗅見那與海風同等的鹹澀。

傑克 ‧ 西里爾挪開身影，望進那雙依舊閃耀著星辰的黑眼睛。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就喜歡看yonoi氣嘟嘟噘嘴的樣子(大家都是惡魔。


	7. Chapter 7

【7】

他瞪大眼。  
明知道自己不是八十年前願意為眼前男人犧牲性命，背棄眾人希冀與所有信仰，一無反顧愛著的日本上尉，世野井依舊覺得心裡頭有個地方因滿溢了羞恥、憤怒、絕望和狂喜而幾乎裂開，暴露出潔白柔軟的部分。

如此脆弱且珍貴。

上尉沒能阻止眼角情緒的滴落。

他僵直身軀，如同兩人初見時那般固著地盯著腳尖，聲如細蚊。

"你該走了。"

"時間不早了。"

英國軍官沒再多說什麼。而世野井也只撐到門扉掩上的霎那，轟然跪倒在地。前世與今生的記憶交雜龐然，朝自己狠狠撞了過來。他無力招架，只得緊緊環住臂膀，假裝那裡還有另一人的擁抱。

日本青年知道，這輩子，自己是沒辦法再愛上什麼人了。

當天晚上，大抵有些人是徹夜未眠的。

世野井害怕一闔眼便會浮現那般擾亂心神的畫面，又不忍忘卻所有有關那人的記憶，甚至自虐般一遍一遍回想曾經相處的所有，偶而穿雜些來自熱帶小島的，古老的卷墨千秋。

早秋未甦醒的寒意遠遠無法阻止日軍上尉即便精神狀態已瀕臨崩潰仍勉強自己晨起苦練的決心。世野井試圖用當頭冷水澆醒自己，卻只在一連串的寒顫後毫無所得。  
他伸展著僵直的軀體，草草做過熱身便邁開步伐，從宿舍建築群一路往站哨門口跑去。

只著軍方統一發放棉質短袖短褲的男人懷疑自己是否風吹多了而出現幻覺。

那人的身影分明正在營區入口朝自己招手。

金髮藍眼的傢伙穿著與昨日別離時無二致的休閒襯衫，只是領口大敞著，顯得有些雜亂，像是滿腹思緒合衣而睡，沒等到天亮便又匆匆趕回的模樣。

"世野井 ! 世野井蒼汰 ! " 英軍少校大喊著，絲毫不顧兩旁站哨官兵的奇異眼光。

被叫了名字的男人用力甩頭，直到有些暈呼後才發覺眼前景象無比真實。  
他故作鎮定朝哨兵們點頭，示意傑克跟上自己，小跑步來到了某棟建築背後的隱密處。

"你怎麼......"

"這輩子，也讓我當你的惡靈吧。" 沒等反應過來，更矮些的男人已經被推搡著壓在牆上。那雙深淺不一的藍眼已然看穿蟄伏在年輕軀體裡的蒼老靈魂。

忍不住地顫抖。

"你都記得......" 日本軍官的嗓音低沉而沙啞。  
"怎麼可能忘得了呢 ? " 那人臉上掛了悲傷的微笑，此刻世野井只希望能做些來抹除那樣的表情。即便自己也如出一轍的笑著。

"你說，想做我的惡靈。" 黑色眼睛羞怯地往上瞄，隨又落回那人線條硬朗的下顎。  
"嗯，我看見了箱子裡頭的扶桑花茶包，突然想起曾經在來這邊的路旁看過這個。" 長年握劍而生有厚繭的右手被抬起，裏頭塞了把什麼。

是幾朵盛開嫣紅的扶桑。

"我還以為...那樣的情感，是不可能..." 紅在視線裡模模糊糊的融成一團，像是把誰的心臟捧在手上。

"不可能什麼 ? 得到回應 ? " 英國人厚實的大掌掂起眼前濡濕面龐，定定望入那雙沾了雨露的星辰。

"八十年前，也許吧。但如今我們都已自由，沒有誰再是誰的俘虜。"  
世野井終於將臉龐埋入身前人胸膛，緊握著那份曾無望開花結果的情感哭泣。

對方似乎也在自己耳旁用英語低喃些什麼。安慰的話罷，日本軍官沒聽清，但也不在乎了。  
他向後靠了靠，發覺對方正微笑看著自己。不再是那樣難看的笑。

兩人同時向彼此前傾，美麗的臉龐們彼此相疊，身後旭日緩緩升起，照耀得無比璀璨。

沐浴在許久不曾的暖意裡，戀人們差點忘卻時間。

被傑克胡亂塞在兜裡的手機突然震動起來，嚇得彼此一大跳，並赫然發覺離艦隊整軍離去的時間已不剩一小時。要是得像來時一般走回去恐怕會來不及。

世野井牽起對方右手，頭也不回地開始狂奔。

"來吧，我載你回去。" 他說。

他們來到停有軍用吉普的車庫，上尉熟門熟路拽起一串鑰匙，跳上離門口最近的那台三菱74，在傑克剛坐穩甚至還沒來得及關緊門的霎那便猛踩油門。

直到在酒店門口引人注目的一聲急煞，空軍少校才終於回過神，艱難挪開全程黏在對方側顏的視線。

"真美啊。" 他想。

在深黑隔熱紙遮掩下，金髮男人再次吻上那總是因為自己一舉一動而牽掛著思緒的臉龐。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偶就喜翻這樣傲慢與偏見式的告白(任性
> 
> 菜雞日軍表示要站洞三還得看長官秀恩愛真的很鬱卒。


	8. Chapter 8

【8】

世野井對於原在聽到自己被邀請到倫敦過聖誕節時吵著要跟去可真是一點也不意外。甚至隔幾個房間他都能聽到那個大嗓門跟同樣音量也不小的英國上校用日文討論著節日時的行程規劃。

他看了看十分鐘前剛發限動的那個人的頭像，嘆了口氣，點開聊天框，苦惱要怎麼跟對方解釋突然得額外攜帶一位小夥伴的奇異窘境。

直到艦隊離開的幾周後，算了算也該是中途靠港休憩之時，傑克那鮮少發動態的帳號才有了久違的po文。

'來自親愛的。'  
附圖是拆開的扶桑花茶盒子以及裝滿桃紅液體的軍用鋼杯。

世野井差點沒失手摔了手機。

反覆楞神看了那張照片許久，日本上尉才慎重的，滿懷欣喜的按了愛心。  
然後在下一秒收到對方私訊的笑臉。

'花茶很好喝。大家都很喜歡。' 那人回覆。

'喜歡就好'  
世野井猶豫五秒，最後還是加上了微笑的表情符號。無視心底一閃而過詢問對方是花比較好吃還是茶比較美味的想法。

類似這般不濃不淡的日常交流便是傑克和世野井在忙裡偷閒的軍旅生涯中，少數的幾些娛樂。

偶爾兩人會互相分享最近閱讀的作品，日本青年也嘗試教對方些簡單的日語，但離要讀懂英軍少校所崇拜的三島由紀夫的作品，恐怕還得有好長一段路要走。

世野井在對方幾次抱怨幾種動詞變化實在很難背時這樣告訴了對方。

'不急，我們有一輩子的時間。' 那人打出了這行字。

眼眶不爭氣的泛起淚花。這是第一次，世野井無比希望金髮男人此刻就在自己身旁。

'什麼時候可以再見到你 ? ' 反應過來前，身體早已自動回覆。

他已經等了八十年，卻連再多等待一秒都覺得難以忍受。

於是有了這場聖誕假期的邀約。

至於風聲是從誰那裡走漏，世野井斜眼望了望幾公尺外從原手機上傳來的，熟悉而帶有點口音的日文，大概也不難猜測。

氣象預報顯示，今年冬季的倫敦，將有機會迎接雪花紛飛的銀色聖誕。

雙親在得知自己將前往英國與老友敘舊時倒是沒特別說什麼，而母親一勁往行李塞的厚重衣物已經讓世野井足夠困擾，暗自祈求老舊的行李箱不至於在路途上尷尬爆裂。

他一下就在機場大廳裡找著了那雙獨一無二的藍眼睛。  
被厚重衣物以及圍巾牢牢掩實的青年抑不住內心飛揚，顧及身旁還有個叨叨念念長途飛行不適的旅伴才沒衝上前去緊擁對方。

宛如電影般的場景倒是發生在另一對身上。

世野井有些好笑的看著兩個吵吵嚷嚷的黑髮傢伙撞成一團，夾雜著用英語和日語表達對彼此的想念。  
回過神來，自己的手也被另一隻厚實的掌心捕獲。

"你們坐這麼久飛機，辛苦了。" 金髮男人的另一隻手也覆了上來，趁四下無人注意時悄悄在手背落下親吻。

圍巾幾乎擋不住日本青年蔓延至耳垂的紅暈，深黑的大眼睛不知該往哪擺，只好一勁盯著腳尖。

"嗯。" 他勉強擠出囁嚅，心臟轟鳴聲大到差點沒聽見勞倫斯提議大夥去餐館休息敘舊。

明明隔著大洋用文字交流時都還算正常，見著了本人卻總是讓世野井連說話都結結巴巴。  
大概是那個人的魔法，他想。與從前如出一轍的邪門玩意。

已經徹底暗下來的夜裡，原老早被半醉的勞倫斯帶回住處，剩住離市中心稍遠些的傑克領著世野井一路開車來到這靜謐安逸的住宅區。

"我以為你會比較喜歡住在鬧區。" 日本青年終於找回了舌頭，在看到那幢普通不顯眼的二層排屋時問到。

"這裡比較安靜些，適合思考。" 對方回了相當有哲理的一段話，讓世野井若有所思。

"當然，以軍隊薪水而言，要住鬧區也是有點緊迫。" 這恐怕才是真正原因。黑髮男人感同身受的點點頭。

那人相當體貼地將自己安頓在整理好的客臥，促狹地在頰上飛了個晚安吻後便放世野井一人慢慢整理行李。

說不上來心裡是在期望什麼，青年摸了摸還存有對方體溫的顴骨，有些微微的失落。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到現在突然發現有點對不起這個分級www  
> 想跟人家一起睡就撲上去啊小世世 ! (OOC了你。)


	9. Chapter 9

【9】

世野井那天晚上完全沒有睡好。

他有想過睡前到對方房門前說聲晚安，但自己甚至比當年徘徊在俘虜營外的日軍上尉還膽小，最終還是只有默默站在那扇緊閉的門前，默默在心底想著那人。

夢裡，青年彷彿無止盡陷溺於某個炙熱懷抱，比愛還更濃烈的東西一路貫穿自己，直達五臟六腑，而言語只能隨著理智一同被那雙嘴嚼碎。最終，萬丈白光閃過，深黑的瞳仁放到最大，裡頭只有另一片晴空。

世野井汗涔涔醒來，意識到褲檔裡頭不詳的濡濕感時，一旁螢光時鐘的數字恰好跳向五點十分。  
他埋首呻吟，從過了青春期後，自己已經很久沒有這般失態。就連那些賀爾蒙狂飆的歲月裡，男孩轉成男人的附加意外也都僅只是象徵性的，偶一為之的出現。

彷彿用盡了所有意志，日本青年咬牙在寒冬裡掀開熱氣蒸騰的被窩，讓那股特殊氣味散去，自己則認命的去浴室梳洗打理。  
精神上依舊疲乏，但只要想著睡在幾公尺外臥室的那人，心底又會出現說不清，模糊而柔軟的甜蜜。

既然都起床了，世野井乾脆來到廚房，研究用熱騰騰食物餵飽彼此的方法。

另一雙腳步聲出現時，黑眼圈依舊深重的男人正滿懷愧疚感的扔掉被煎焦的荷包蛋。盤子上的另一顆則顯得略為破碎。

像是被捉到做錯事的孩子一般，日本青年下意識縮了縮身子，不好意思的摸摸後頸。才剛開口想要道歉，以亞洲人來說顯得有些豐厚的雙唇便被另一根蒼白的手指抵住，阻止了即將脫口而出的話語。

"早安，親愛的。" 對方朝自己眨眨眼，一頭凌亂金髮也絲毫無減於那人的魅力。

"咖啡聞起來不錯，你先去喝一點吧。" 撫上赤褐色臉龐的拇指愛憐的碰了碰那對遮掩不住的黑眼圈。內斂安靜的男人在楞神幾秒後不著痕跡的微微偏頭，讓引發一切悸動的掌心悄然落下。

"嗯。" 小小聲的應答像是初春的雪一般融在空氣裡。

傑克看上去對這樣奇異的氣氛有些困惑，但也不願步步進逼顯然狀態欠佳的對方，聳聳肩，自顧自的開始講起行程規劃。

就算過了八十年，日本人的心思也依舊難以揣測。熟練煎著蛋和培根的空軍少校不時回頭看看那尊姿態嚴謹端坐在餐桌旁的身影，如果不是自己主動提起，就算再過個一世紀，兩人間的關係恐怕也永遠只能止步於漆黑眼眸裡決絕的愛戀。

他悄悄嘆口氣。心裡頭牽絲萬緒也難以琢磨這段關係的定義。

兩盤被煎得恰到好處的蛋和肉被端上桌，為了避免嚇著遠方來客，傑克善良的省略了平常會順手加的豆子和血腸，不意外看到自己座位上也老早被擺好熱騰騰冒著蒸氣的咖啡。

"牛奶 ? " 黑髮青年搖搖頭，小口嚼著吐司的樣子讓傑克想起某種毛茸茸的齧齒類寵物。

對方似乎發覺得自己的微笑，黑眼睛裏頭的溫度也跟著暖和起來，然後在下一秒又撇開視線，假裝認真地吃著早餐。

大概就是這樣普通的場景讓傑克西里爾決定踏出那一步。曾經，是想要救贖彼此；這次，他想，只是為了那個飽受折磨的美麗靈魂。

英國人摸上眼前默默合攏捧住馬克杯的那雙掌心，深棕色液體先是顫抖出波紋，指節分明，看上去無比適合帥氣握劍的左手隨後舒展開來，安靜的握了回去。

"想回去再睡一下嗎 ? " 他在對方耳旁低語，滿意感受與自己十指相扣的部分陡然攢緊，就當作是答應了。

踏入主臥房門時，金髮男人清楚感覺到對方些微的遲疑，於是轉過身，深淺不一的藍眼睛定定看向日本青年。

"我們不用做任何你不想做的事。" 他再次捏捏那人掌心，確保對方明瞭自己的心意。

黑眼睛看上去有些猶疑困惑，張了張嘴，最後還是選擇保持沉默。

傑克倒也不急，靜靜將世野井拉到床邊，自己從另一側上了床，飛速鑽入還殘有一點餘溫的被窩，藍眼睛晶晶亮亮的望著對方。

那人溫順的拉開被角，規規矩矩仰躺在那半邊，閉起眼，臉部肌肉卻絲毫不見放鬆，看起來像在期待著什麼。

"你得要說出來，我才知道你在想什麼。" 英國口音因為側身面向對方的緣故，半被糊在枕頭裡，有些聽不清。而就算只用一隻眼都能察覺瞬間的僵直。

黑眼睛撲閃著微微露出半粒瞳仁，總算也轉身看向睡意同樣濃厚的另一半。

世野井湊得比傑克想像中要更靠前些，還留有些咖啡香的雙唇輕輕碰了碰幾乎陷入潔白枕套裡的嘴角，像一片落入土裡的花瓣，悄然無聲。

"我以為，戀人之間的親吻，應該要是這樣的。"

委屈聲線的主人微微闔上眼，等待那作為愛的囚徒的刑罰。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傑克大暖男 <3  
> 身為男版大和撫子的上尉不會做西式早餐也是很合理的一件事(並沒有
> 
> 視角轉換有，因為作者94如此任性(。


	10. Chapter 10

【10】

......這傢伙，原來是因為自己還沒有吻過他-吻在唇上-所以生悶氣嗎 ?   
傑克再次理解不能，但也無礙於欣賞對方一副從容就義的可愛模樣。

他摸摸青年鬢旁被理得短短的毛髮-與八十年前比是要長多了，但也仍能一眼看出軍人的樣式-哄那人張開緊閉的眼，說道 :

"嘿，嘿，看著我，蒼汰。" 黑眼睛眨巴著睜開，裡頭寫滿害怕受傷的情緒。

"我只是不想嚇著你。" 指頭揉捏過因充血而高熱的耳廓，傑克決定待會再告訴對方他下意識蹭著自己的模樣有多讓人心癢。

"但如果喜歡的話..." 金髮男人湊上前，慎重的在那對唇上按壓了個更長些，也更侵略性的吻。

"我們隨時可以這麼做。"

靈活的舌頭輕輕抵住那道緊抿的唇縫，像是要舔開什麼一樣來回掃動著微微顫抖的肉瓣。男人們纖長的睫毛刷過彼此臉龐，更害羞些的傢伙在傑克三番兩次的努力下，總算張嘴，露出一絲嘆息，然後是更多隨著被徹底入侵迸發的輕柔鼻音。

"呼吸，親愛的。"

日本青年因缺氧而暈呼的腦袋在長長的一吻後，總算被對方叫喚著清醒。他張開有些失焦的雙眼，後知後覺發現自己仍微張著略略紅腫的唇，下意識又羞窘的抿起嘴。

"老天，這難道是你的初吻。" 好整以暇的男人打趣說了一句，卻意外正中紅心。

世野井皺起鼻樑，不懂這有什麼好笑的。

"以前又沒遇過讓我想親吻的人。" 他理直氣壯的說。

傑克翻翻白眼，懶得繼續和對方爭辯，乾脆用更實際的方法阻止這場爭端。他翻身壓上比自己小一號的男人，嘴角撇出惡劣的弧度。

"這個嘛，你知道我們英文有一句俗諺，'熟能生巧(Practice makes Perfect.)。'"

"我想，你在這方面，應該也不想認輸，對吧 ? " 參差不齊的白牙幾乎全數嶄露在世野井面前。他早該知道這傢伙不是什麼正經角色，但仍舊總是陪對方玩那一套。

精煉身材裡頭蘊藏了驚人力量的青年用上柔道技巧，輕易反制。

暗色眼眸內幾乎完全吹開的瞳孔深不見底，正當傑克以為對方要做出什麼驚人之舉時，刀刻般精緻的臉龐卻柔軟下來。

他小心翼翼俯身，錯開了角度，讓彼此鼻樑輕貼，像含住蒟蒻般吮吸著下唇，舌尖試探的躥入英國人同樣高熱濕滑的口腔，輕舔過適才伺候過自己的粗糙舌面，然後是敏感的上顎，最終畫了一圈，又克制的縮回。

唇瓣分離之時，銀絲若隱若現的橫亙其中。

"天啊。" 傑克只能發出這句感嘆。這該死的天才，他想。

日本青年像是完成了某種任務一般，朝自己點點頭，被長袖衣褲包裹得密不透風的軀體很快又挪回原本那頭，擺成端正的睡姿，還不忘提醒對方。

"睡吧，中午還跟勞倫斯他們有約，得在之前跑完早上行程。"

這傢伙...原來有認真聽我說行程規劃 !

傑克再次被對方的神秘行徑搞到無語，被撩到一半-也不知道到底誰撩誰-就瞬間滅火的行徑簡直天理不容。

看在那人宛若天使的睡顏份上，英國軍官只得默默認份。除了非要是八爪章魚一般，將四肢環繞住對方，才情願倚在世野井身側陷入熟睡，傑克那天早上沒再做出任何出格的舉動。

兩人理所當然地睡到中午才起床。

於是更加理所當然的，當他們終於踩時抵達集合地點時，勞倫斯和原看著彼此下屬/學弟的眼神不是普通曖昧。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不鳴則已，一鳴驚人(?)的小世世。
> 
> 傑克心裡的吐槽已經滿屏(X
> 
> 如果覺得這章很ㄎ一ㄤ，一定是因為作者聚餐喝多了。(明天還要七點上班好痛苦。)


	11. Chapter 11

【11】

才剛洗完澡，甚至來不及擦乾頭髮，傑克就聽見門上傳來咚咚的聲響。

他隨便披上件毛茸暖和的睡袍，跺著濕漉漉的步伐前往察看。

門扉後方，是抱著一床棉被，顯得有些怯生生的黑髮青年。那瞬間讓傑克想起小時候因害怕雷聲跑來窩在自己床上的弟弟。

沒等不善表達的對方憋出隻詞片語，傑克敞開了門，做出邀請的手勢。

"這種天氣，果然還是一起睡比較溫暖。"

說完朝床鋪擺擺手。"你自便，我去吹個頭髮。"

大概也不是很意外，幾分鐘後他搓著一頭乾爽金髮走出浴室時，依舊看到一尊雕像杵在床旁，像是在等著誰一樣。

應該是自己吧，他後知後覺的想。

房間主人毫無形象的栽倒在床，隨著彈性極佳的床墊晃動幾下，被埋在層層被褥和髮絲之中的藍眼微微撇向對方，如同邀請。

日本青年這才小心翼翼地挪動身軀，試著在不壓到對方的情況下取得正常躺姿該有的空間。

今天早上那個和自己熱情舌吻的男孩去哪了，傑克想知道。

彷彿曇花一現的情感表露。

世野井的情緒總會倏然炸開，覆又歸回海面般平靜，令人琢磨不透。

他知道那人喜歡自己的觸碰，卻從不肯主動表達。日本人確實是悶騷的民族，年輕軍官又把這般精神發揮到了極致。

傑克將纖長，宛若豹子一般靈巧的身子貼上對方，感受那股游移不定。當另一雙強壯的手終於落在自己腰間，金髮男人理所當然因計謀得逞而止不住的微笑。

英國人被某種不正常的顫動吵醒。

滿屏漆黑的臥室裡，除了另一人的體溫，某種像是打嗝般的微小抽動讓傑克緩緩自無夢的睡眠中轉醒，無比困惑的瞪向虛空。

"蒼汰 ? " 他口齒不清的叫喚對方姓名，發現原先摟著自己的強壯手臂不知何時縮回那人身前，僅存一小片衣角像是浮木般被緊握其中。

"喂，醒醒啊。" 傑克搖搖緊皺眉頭的戀人，有些擔憂對方是否哪裡不適。他輕輕拍了拍世野井偶爾不滿時會嘟起的臉頰，此刻正因咬緊牙關而有些僵硬。

黑眼睛渾噩的睜開，像是一時間沒有認出眼前人，裡頭的防衛與恐懼令人心寒。

"做惡夢了 ? " 金髮男人溫和的低沉嗓音輕輕響起，如同在受傷猛獸面前放低姿態以免刺激對方那樣。

還有些顫抖的身軀微微點頭，在黑暗中看得並不真切。

傑克更深的將青年擁入懷裡，直到任何一絲僵直都被融化於永恆溫暖的包裹之中。

"沒事，沒事了。我在這裡。" 他不知道是什麼困擾著對方，自己只能提供一個穩定恆固的茅點，讓暗夜裡再無人溺亡。

"你是怎麼面對...當年的那些回憶。" 懷裡的人小小仰起頭，半悶在傑克胸膛裡的聲音有些糊。

"嗯 ? " 差點又陷入沉睡的男人愣了一下，才意識到對方在指什麼。

"你說那個啊..." 藍眼睛半瞇著，像是在回想久遠以前的記憶。

"那些畫面第一次出現時我才十二歲。" 傑克微微聳肩。"當時還以為電影看多了，所以晚上也做些無比真實而血腥的夢。畢竟小時候電影的分級制度還沒有像現在這樣嚴格。"

"直到後來..." 男人微微一笑，這是世野井第一次看到對方露出這樣的笑容。

"你出現了。"

"我第一次見到長得那麼好看的日本人。" 懷裡身軀不安的微微扭動，但可以從臉龐熱度的上升輕易看出青年不過是有些害臊。

"你也很好看。" 聲音小到不仔細聽便會忽略，但傑克理所當然捕捉到了這一刻，然後開心的在對方額上種下響亮的吻。

"我也愛你。" 他說。

紅撲撲的臉蛋又一次埋回金髮男人厚實的胸膛。

"謝謝。"

傑克突然哼起小時候弟弟老是唱著的那首歌，直到輕緩而綿長的鼾聲自胸前傳來。

於是他也闔上眼，在心底記下了明天的代辦事項。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暖男傑克突破心房之路遙遙無期(嘆  
> 可能會先突破另一個地方(喂


	12. Chapter 12

【12】

"早安，陽光男孩。"

世野井其實早就醒了，但難得的假日，他想多窩在對方懷裡一會。直到那聲低沉醇厚的嗓音響起之前，日本青年都裝死般繼續蜷縮在前一晚給了自己極大撫慰的厚實胸膛上。

傑克大概也早就發現另一人的清醒，於是在欣賞夠懷裡安份乖巧的生物後，故意朝對方耳尖噴吐出熱氣，壞笑著看著那人體溫陡然竄升。

做了足夠心理準備後，世野井才終於抬頭，黑眼睛對上笑彎了的藍眼，溫和而有禮的道著早安。

"今天是平安夜，沒有行程，想做什麼都可以。" 英國男人抬起左手玩弄對方頭頂短短的絨毛，比夏天時要長了不少的觸感摸起來仍有些扎手，但已然足夠柔軟。

"嗯。" 世野井又短暫閉起了雙眼，享受著這一刻。

"總算知道這些黑眼圈是哪來的。" 蒼白手指撫過深膚色也無法掩蓋的黯淡，像是想抹去那底下深藏的傷痛。

纖長黝黑的睫毛悄然顫動，輕輕刷過指尖，撓得人們心頭有些發癢。

"如果吵到你的話，我可以搬回去睡。" 那雙眼睛猶疑的飄向他處，說著明明不是心底的話。

"要是以為我會就這麼簡單放你走的話，也未免太天真，上尉。" 最後那戲謔般的軍階頭銜彷彿戳中某個點，世野井明顯抖了一下。

傑克更進一步將對方堆入深淵。

"現在，你是我的俘虜了。" 溫熱的舌舔過耳垂，兩人相貼的身子很難不感覺到彼此被挑動的慾望。世野井第一次意識，在暖和被窩內，這樣的穿著無疑是太多了。

幾乎緊貼的胯部讓喚起無從掩藏，日本青年在對方不安分的手摸向下方時瞬間僵直，再沒有經驗也該知道接下來會發生什麼事。

他沒有推開那人。

在繼續動作前，金髮男人依舊堅持地問著 : "可以嗎 ? "

世野井幾乎無法言語，微小一聲應答，語尾甚至因為些微氣促而顯得嬌媚。相比之下，被對方掌心包覆的部分倒是誠實地做出了反應。

早就開始脹大的柱身隨著一次次隔著布料的撫弄突突躍動。英國人筆挺的鼻梁也沒閒著，忙碌蹭過青年越發加速的脈搏點，銳利的唇齒在脖頸間留下處處嫣紅。

很快的，僅僅是這樣的接觸已經無法滿足被情慾徹底灼燒的兩人。不知是誰先開始，世野井的棉質睡衣褲，以及傑克早就襟口大開隨意披在身上的睡袍被一一刨除在外，無序的散落於地，無人在乎。

第一次赤身裸體展露在對方眼前，日本青年仍顯得有些害羞，胯下越發的昂揚倒是恬不知恥嶄露主人有多興致高昂。

另一方的反應倒是直白的多，傑克直接握起對方不知所措的右手，引導那人由上而下的沿著自己長度拂弄，色調更淺些的掌心則是覆於外側，示範自身喜愛的角度與速率。

世野井確實是個優秀的學生，很快掌握了取悅男人的訣竅，甚至青出於藍，那些集中針對頭部與冠狀溝的攻勢差點讓傑克比預期中還快繳械。  
比自己體溫更高上那麼一點的熱度令人難以招架，如同日本青年從最初便無比炙熱的情感一般，毫無後悔空間。

更年長些的傢伙索性將注意轉回對方那根仍漂亮挺立的性器，沾了點前方緩緩溢出的透明，修長指尖自根部緩慢攀沿而上，優雅的在頂端畫了幾圈，然後重重握住，阻絕一切退路。

"來吧，我知道的。" 他對著圓睜的黑眼睛說道。

我已知曉了你的愛，請一樣義無反顧的，來吧。

一次用上手腕勁道的抽動，世野井哭號著抵達了頂點，而瞬間握緊的掌心也將傑克一同帶上極樂。

戀人們緊緊相抵的臉龐上混雜了彼此汗水，腹部同樣的覆滿白濁而濕滑。

"我不會離開的。" 金髮男人仍有些氣促，紅暈在淺色肌膚上更為明顯。

"不要輕易許下你無法達成的諾言。" 青年眼角的泛紅不知是因為剛經歷了高潮，抑或又想起些什麼。

黑眼睛顫動著閉起。

"如果當初，從未讓你知曉那份情感，你是不是就不會死了。"

語調裡的苦澀，是將近一世紀以來，從未與自己和解的悔不當初。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 光是想像DB說 : Morning sunshine~  
> 我就TM硬爆(你滾。
> 
> 無腦傻白甜了這麼久，肉末是必須的(嚼嚼
> 
> HURT的部分點題，下一章繼續-用傑克美好的肉體(欸不是)-來COMFORT


	13. Chapter 13

【13】

"別傻了。" 傑克強硬打斷。第一次見著對方發怒，世野井陡然愣神，雙目圓睜。

"要是沒有你，早在最初的那場審判我就會一命嗚呼。"

原先一時激動握緊日本青年臉龐的掌心頓了頓，隨著主人深深嘆息而緩緩放鬆。

"那時的我，始終沉浸於自己的罪惡感，以致忽視了，也沒有能力去回應任何美好的情感。"  
傑克開始談起曾經繞不出手足心結的男人，關於早已淹沒在歷史塵埃中的故事。

黑眼睛的主人始終默默看著自己。英軍少校讀不懂裡頭的情感，但那般視線確實有種溫柔堅定的力量。

"後來，即便知道困擾你的東西到底是什麼，也只能感到憐惜。這樣生長於戰亂時期，對一個戰俘，一個敵人，一個同性的情感，注定走向毀滅。"

"我無法化身成蝶，陪你一道撲入焰火，因為自己已是那盞燃起火光的油燈。"

世野井微微搖頭，狹長眼尾裡除了濃重濕意，沒有半分怨嘆。

"我從未奢求回應。" 甚至直到如今，年輕軍官都想不透自己為何會被愛。

"只是想著要讓你活下去。" 即便那違背了一生信仰，關於戰士該有所犧牲，不屈榮辱。

然後你就像那西方宗教裡的神明，將自己釘死在了十字架上。

"然後..."

他想起，很久很久以前。那位被蒙上麻布，脖頸套上繩索的戰敗軍官，在腳下懸空以前的最後一絲念頭。

"也許等戰爭結束，能讓你看看我家鄉的櫻花。"

那該是多美妙的景象。

澄澈透明的目光裡，最後一片拼圖軋然疊上。世野井記起了那些吻裡的救贖。

他想起自己上輩子人生最後的幾年裡，帶著的不是憤恨不滿，不是自怨自艾。或許有些許遺憾，但如同缺了角的櫻花花瓣，那段回憶依舊是美的，美不勝收。

"帶我去看櫻花吧，蒼汰。" 金髮藍眼的魂魄穿越甲子，對自己說道。

"嗯。" 他瞇起眼，仰頭朝著對方，笑了。

將整天時光消磨在床上，依偎在彼此身邊，對熱戀中的人們來說再適合不過。

傑克也不吝惜帶領年幼的另一半探索男人們的娛樂。

光是對方看到那一箱花樣顏色功能口味各式套套和潤滑液的表情就很值回票價。

"...是禽獸嗎。" 日文不怎麼精通的英國人到底還是聽懂了這句抱怨。

然後壞心的丟了一瓶'熱帶亞洲風情'口味的潤滑液到對方身上。傑克真心享受世野井憤怒瞪大眼睛卻怎樣也拿自己沒辦法的模樣。

他大笑著推倒日本青年，拿過那瓶差點被嫌棄扔下床的液體罐子，沿著上尉精壯結實的身體倒下長長一串水痕，靈巧頑皮的舌又一路自下蜿蜒而上，最終給了對方一個參雜了芒果椰子氣息的吻。

傑克咧出參差不齊的牙，壞笑著昭示了接下來的打算，沒等世野井反應過來便一把含入老早又再度神采奕奕的肉棒。

用力攢緊散亂金髮的指尖透漏主人有多難以自抑，漂亮收緊的腰身不住往更深處挺跨，卻被另一人牢牢按壓在原地，帶著些微鼻音的日語狂亂自嘴角溢出，緊皺眉宇間是藏不住的美麗。

年輕人體力自然不在話下，這次世野井又堅持了更久，直到英國人淺薄嫣紅的雙唇開始發酸才哽咽地全數射入對方嘴中。

仍有些放空的臉龐本能般渴求著戀人的吻，一點也不在乎裡頭仍有自己的味道，像是迷失方向的孩子終於歸家那樣，在細細密密的吻中漸漸慢下心律。

體力有差不是說假的。

傑克在回過神來的下一秒被反壓回床上。顯然是第一次做這個的青年瞪著握在手裡的棒狀物，猶豫幾秒後，朝頂端舔了一口。

像隻試著水溫的貓。

金髮男人忍著不讓笑意影響性致，決定把這一刻好好記在心底，伸手拂過有些苦惱的青年臉龐，輕聲指引對方自己喜歡的方式。

"試著從底部一路往上舔...嗯..很好...頂端是最敏感的地方，可以先輕輕掃過...唔...就是那樣，舔舔膨大的部分...嗯...對..."

"用嘴唇把牙齒包起來，你不會想知道被琺瑯質嗑到的感覺...嗯沒錯...先含頭部...然後...啊..."

他緩緩在對方唇間來回進出，光是想像自己正操著面前美麗男人的畫面便足以讓已經射過一次的陰莖再度完全勃起。

絲毫不遜色的尺寸要全部吞入顯然有難度，而這樣淺淺的抽插要維持到結束之時世野井恐怕也吃不消，傑克乾脆抽出自己，快速擼動幾下以後，精華盡數濺上日本青年詫異羞澀的紅潤臉龐。

他抹了把自己製造的白濁，伸出粉嫩舌尖，在對方面前挑釁的舔食。

直直對上那雙瞪得老大的黑眼睛，傑克舔去橫掛在世野井頰側那道搖搖欲墜的髒污，捏住有著漂亮弧度的下顎，將一部分的自己再度送回那個高熱腔室。

青年被吻得忘了抱怨。

潔白被褥在兩人身下糾纏成團，繞著數不清的圓，緊緊包裹再次擁有彼此的靈魂。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推薦這位烏克蘭太太@im_not_pochvara  
> 裡面有被弄髒的世野井貓貓跟妖豔傑克貓貓(NSFW/背後注意)


	14. Chapter 14

【14】

"聖誕快樂，親愛的。"

金髮男人眨著惺忪睡眼，低頭吻了下胸前那顆毛茸茸的腦袋，愉快看著早就醒來的傢伙慌張回應。

"聖...聖誕快樂。" 對方大概是出於禮貌才挪開距離，不自在的看著自己的臉打招呼。傑克突然想起曾聽聞日本女人會在丈夫起床前梳妝打扮，以便隨時隨地看上去都是美麗模樣的荒唐說法。

反正他的男孩無論怎樣都好看。英國人在內心聳聳肩，倒是對這想法的另一個部分深感興趣。

"今天晚上，我有約幾個朋友去泡吧，要一起來嗎 ? "

黑眼睛遲疑了半秒，用有些不確定的語氣答道 : "...可以啊。"

傑克咧嘴一笑。

"如果你不反對的話，我對服裝和儀容有些想法。" 此刻的世野井似乎開始意識到自己答應了什麼，但又苦於說不出口的原因無法拒絕。

於是出現這般，金髮男人端坐在日本青年面前，仔細替對方描上眼線的場景。

"我一直很好奇你們在戰場上哪弄來的化妝品。"

世野井愣了一會，然後明白那人指的是以前。

"那是...為了看上去更莊重，更有威嚴。" 他試圖用嚴肅語氣掩飾被注意到打扮的害臊，但很顯然地沒有成功。

"可你晚上來探監時就沒畫 ? 難道是為了不要嚇著俘虜 ? " 傑克壞笑，心底清楚日本青年對這樣隱約的調情完全沒轍。

"而且老實說，那雙眼睛畫上眼線後，真是辣極了。" 光線明媚的室內，深色眼眸中黝暗瞳孔的擴大絲毫藏不住，金髮男人甚至得騰出一隻手捧起對方不住發顫的、熱燙的臉蛋才能阻止還未完成的妝容毀於一旦。

"好啦，看起來不錯吧。"

世野井看向鏡中的自己，熟悉且陌生。五官輪廓依舊是那位嚴肅自律的陸軍上尉，加深了線條的眼眸卻硬生生挑出幾分柔媚，軟化整體的僵硬，增添幾分令人遐想的空間。

"還不錯。" 他勉強擠出幾個字，大半心思花在平息適才對方點燃的燥熱。

狡黠的藍眼睛上下打量著伴侶的穿著，看上去對貼身套頭毛衣襯出的好身材很滿意。傑克稍微動手將黑色的衣襬前端紮進牛仔褲，後方留在外頭，喃喃說著這樣可以拉長比例比較好看之類的話語，便轉身忙碌自己的部分。

世野井好奇地看著對方在那衣櫃的服裝配件裡挑三揀四，最終-出於私心的-幫忙挑了件橄欖綠襯衫，搭灰色休閒褲，至於那條花樣繁複的皮帶則是遠遠超過日本青年能理解的範圍。看在傑克真的很喜歡的份上，他體貼的省略了吐槽。

而藍色的眼影確實很適合對方。銀白、靛藍、淺灰藍打造的層層波浪讓那汪海水更顯得神秘且難以捉摸。

自己一輩子也逃離不了的藍色陷阱。世野井如此認為。

兩人的精心打扮在節日當天的倫敦街頭倒也不算太出彩，比他們更加瘋狂而奇異的大有人在。但就賞心悅目的程度而言，這對異國組合顯然足以贏得酒吧裡大部分的目光與口哨。

"嘿 ! 這不是我們的'機關槍'傑克嗎 ? " 聽起來有些醉意的嗓音越過世野井的肩頭響起。幾個塊頭也不小的男人朝他們走了過來。

"哇喔，聽說你給自己找了個東方美人，果然很正點啊。有你的，兄弟。" 熊一般的胳膊一下子就攬住兩人，本能讓世野井有些牴觸，但教養又告訴自己該表現得友好而熱情。

傑克翻了翻白眼，像是為好友的唐突道歉般將一隻手安撫的放上青年後背，一一將陌生人介紹給彼此。

不難透過類似的舉止與說話風格猜到這群人都是傑克在軍旅生涯認識、甚至有過生死之交的夥伴。而鑒於聚會地點是圈內人愛好的酒吧，倒也不意外這群直男成分不足百分之十的組合了。

只是英國人酒後奔放的程度仍舊大大超出世野井的想像。

他當然也看過下班後喝得爛醉的社畜軟爛攤在路旁水溝蓋上，差點被自己嘔吐物淹死的模樣。但英國人酒醉後大吵大嚷的模樣...簡直比划酒拳的原還有過之無不及。

"喂，世野井，你知道為什麼傑克被叫做機關槍嗎 ? "

有著一頭雜亂稻草般棕髮的...約翰-是叫這個名字吧-邊以滿是酒氣的吐息荼毒自己身旁空氣，大掌邊用力拍了拍在一群軍官中顯得身版單薄的日本青年。他念自己姓氏的方式好像那是某種滑溜溜的玩意。

看著其餘幾人露出幾分壞笑，伴隨不懷好意拍掌叫好的呼聲，世野井大概可以猜得出接下來會是關於哪方面的'趣聞'。

"那傢伙啊，對於自己看上的目標，總是瘋狗般窮追某打，沒人能抵抗這種'猛烈'的攻擊呢。" 說到'猛烈'二字，還做了個挺跨的動作。

"像是不要命一樣。"

"對啊，那雙眼睛就是因為這樣被打的吧。"

"要懂得適時拒絕啊，不然隔天連路都沒辦法走真的是很難受。我家那口子啊......"

一群人七嘴八舌討論起更加成人範圍的話題，世野井隔著幾條手臂的距離，對上那正默默啜飲的藍眼睛。

海一般的幽藍朝自己眨了眨，留下無窮遐想後便起身，藉故前往廁所。

酒精讓本就點燃的焰苗一發不可收拾。

像是著了魔，黑髮青年將手中琥珀色液體一飲而盡，在剩下少數幾個清醒的了然眼神裡，追上對方步伐。

空氣裡瀰漫著菸草與淫靡的氣息。有些是已然熟悉的。

他走向斜倚著洗手槽，叼著菸，身影半隱半現於雲霧之中的藍色惡魔，自願作為獻祭。

一切都是骯髒混亂而無序。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起太會拖戲，聖誕篇下一章才會結束(對啦我就喜歡看他們亂搞((喂


	15. Chapter 15

【15】

他拿過那人手中的菸捲，放入口中深深吐息，徐緩將白色煙幕噴灑於彼此之間。微睜的黑眼裡滿是倒映在其中的對方身影。

世野井摁息了腥紅火點，湊上前，狠狠咬住那雙薄情的唇。

似乎咬得有些過猛，血腥的澀味緩緩浸潤兩人鼻腔，反倒點起了男人們的野性。那是一場，征服與被征服，支配與支配者的遊戲。

對方人有力的臂膀瞬間攬住青年勁瘦腰身，轉身將他推入最近的隔間，極為嫻熟的落鎖，跨坐馬桶上方，一把拉下早就緊繃的要命的褲頭。

傑克絲毫不在乎差點甩到自己臉龐的性器，反手握起分量驚人的柱體，輪流用手指和舌尖褻玩著底下囊袋，直到那人健壯的腿肌已經緊繃到無以復加時才終於緩緩含入脹得發紫的陰莖。

青年死死咬住小臂內側的軟肉，阻止自己在這樣隨時會被人發現的半公開場合發出一絲半點羞恥的聲響，另一隻手則緊緊扳住金髮男人厚實的肩膀，好支撐住越發虛軟的步伐。

正吮吸著自己的男人看上去對此十分熟練，世野井不禁想起那些關於'機關槍'的評論。想著此前對方幾乎是紳士般的溫柔步調，若是火力全開又該會是怎樣的光景。

腦內越發失控的思緒讓下腹猛然繃緊，黑髮青年粗魯的推開身前人，英語在喘息不斷的嫣紅嘴裡聽來含糊軟糯。

"不想...那麼快......"

對比傑克依舊完整的衣著，世野井被匆忙拉出褲檔的黑色毛衣下擺沾上了曖昧的不明液體。牛仔褲檔口大開，露出黑色恥毛與直翹向上衝著腹部的陰莖。未受割禮的肉棒有些微微偏左，柱身因被好好照顧過而閃耀著誘人的水潤光澤，隨著金髮男人火熱的視線一下一下突突躍動著。

傑克拉過被對方摧殘得有些破皮的小臂，輕柔吻過那些猙獰的咬痕，藍眼睛往上瞄，對上眼尾發紅的暗色眼眸。

他笑了一下。

世野井發現自己被翻過身，壓在隔間薄博的塑料門板上，那人胸膛牢牢抵住他汗濕的後背。

"想要的話，就咬我吧。" 蒼白的臂膀印入眼簾。

解開皮帶的聲響在兩人耳裡被無限放大，一根同樣火熱的性器很快抵上青年臀瓣。身後人緩緩蹭過自己留下的觸感與水痕讓世野井不住發抖，身子僵直，像是不知所措的，車燈前愣住的小鹿。

"腿夾緊。" 低沉沙啞的嗓音在耳邊響起，然後他感覺到那人進入了自己。

並不是真正的插入，然而黏膩腿肉間緩緩進出的熱度幾乎透過那人抵著自己的胯部燒遍全身。滑落至腳踝的褲子讓暴露在空氣中的赤裸雙足有些發冷，但真正帶來顫慄的則是那雙又一次撫上慾望核心的大掌。

傑克隨著擺胯抽插的速率同步給予黑髮青年撫慰，空閒的指尖甚至沿著平坦腹肌直上，柔弄胸前兩粒果實，直到那些可憐的小東西纓然挺立。

腿間進出的性器偶而會擦過被迫半彎著腰而暴露出來的臀縫，世野井總會在那些瞬間恍然失神。敏感的穴口即便只是輕輕蹭過都能激起尾椎一股電流，轟然直衝緊繃灼熱的下腹，逼得他不得不一口咬上對方潔白光滑的肌膚，防止自己丟臉的呻吟出聲。

隨時會被發現的刺激感加上酒精的催化讓兩人無法持久。黑髮青年能感受到身後人挺胯的速度越發不穩，手上力道也逐漸失控，粗糙掌心幾乎摁壓出疼痛。

他嗚咽著鬆開被咬得淤紫的那塊肉，用力扭過頭，追尋那薄唇，然後放輕了鼻息，討好的張嘴，讓上下都被那人穿透。

腿間濡濕的熱液緩緩留下，澆熄暴露所帶來的寒冷。世野井縮緊身子，羞於見著身前被自己弄髒的牆壁。

金髮男人沒有放開緊摟的手臂，他也樂得在這小小的天堂裡休憩。直到另一間廁所的門被抨的闔上，毫不害臊的肉體撞擊聲和各種水聲緊接而來，才將戀人們從自旁若無人的境地拉回。

傑克在世野井身後低低笑著，被受不了聽人牆戲的日本青年撞了一肘子後才施施然放開對方，抽了幾張紙巾讓男人清理自己，彼此稍稍整理過服裝儀容後才避嫌的先後離開洗手間。

當然，沒有人不知道離席這麼久消失在廁所的人們會幹些什麼事。

傑克也只是朝那群朋友們-如果他們還足夠清醒能回應的話-點了點頭，隨即握住慢自己一步走回座位的男人的掌心，瀟灑離去。

燈紅酒綠的倫敦市區，因佳節氣氛添增了股溫馨氣息。世野井學著身旁男人的模樣，與那些醉醺醺的人們互道聖誕快樂。

指尖有些凍僵，但他捨不得放開，於是握著那人的手一起塞入口袋。

"傑克。"

"嗯 ? "

"聖誕快樂。" 紅撲撲的臉頰被埋入扶桑花般豔紅的圍巾之中，只露出一對圓潤可愛的耳朵。黑眼睛倒映著彩色燈光裡無比耀眼的男人。

"聖誕快樂。" 傑克笑著。

握緊了藏在對方兜裡，暖洋洋的掌與心。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕篇完結~
> 
> 下集預告 : 賞櫻&泡湯


	16. Chapter 16

【16】

兩人再次見面已是隔年三月。初春的名古屋偶爾還是會下些小雨，傑克抵達那天卻意外的陽光普照。

進家門前，將頭髮剃回板寸的青年捏了捏身旁伴侶掌心，卻是把一手的汗液蹭到對方手中。

像是感知到那人比自己還緊張的心情，傑克微微側過頭，遞了個安撫的微笑。世野井臉上依舊掛著制式的禮貌微笑，只有眼角緊繃的弧度在那瞬間軟下。

木製拉門嘩啦一聲打開。

一位嬌小，身著傳統和服，五官與年輕軍官有幾分神似的日本婦女像是老早有準備一般，笑著迎接兩人。

"日安，母親大人。" 世野井微微欠身，而當傑克正要照著早先被指點過的禮節一同問安時，那位有著溫柔面容的女士率先向他打起了招呼。

"這位一定就是西里爾先生了吧。" 用的是有點腔調，但絕對流利的英語。

英國少校吃驚之餘也用了母語回答，一面用眼角瞄向顯然有些東西忘了告訴自己的戀人。

"母親她是縣裡第一升學高中的英文老師。" 那傢伙自然的掉出這句線索，彷彿這幾個月以來密集的日文訓練只是為了看他有趣的模樣。

礙於人家家長在旁，傑克只得不著痕跡的瞪了世野井一眼。

然而，這些都只是前菜。

光憑世野井母子進入裡屋時一改輕鬆，瞬間端正嚴謹的神態，擁有野生動物般直覺的金髮男人意識到前方才是真正的關卡。

秉持著代代世野井家訓，以嚴厲作風教育出年紀輕輕便身擔高位兒子的男人，現任海軍中將-世野井勝平，面無表情正坐在長形紅檜茶几前，銳利眼眸中，是不見底的黑。

與適才跟母親打招呼的微微傾身不同，年輕的世野井在父親面前行了紮紮實實的九十度鞠躬。喊出問安的力道與其說是對父親，倒不如更像面對長官。

傑克慶幸自己還記得那些繁瑣複雜的敬語用法，照身邊人微微鬆口氣的神態來看，至少沒犯甚麼大錯誤

世野井中將與大多數那個年代的日本男人一樣，沉默寡言而鮮少表露情緒，不苟言笑的執惱態度倒是更接近傑克記憶裡那些二戰時日本官兵的作風。要不是節子-蒼汰的母親總會適時親切的用英語開起甚至引領話題，英國少校差點在這短短的兩個小時內PTSD發作。

正當金髮男人為發麻發酸的兩腿分心時，節子突然談起了自己那走在路上相當顯眼的髮色。

"西里爾先生的頭髮真是好看吶。是很漂亮的金色呢，我教導的那群孩子聽說最近家裡會有來自英國的客人，就立刻反問是不是金髮藍眼的帥哥，還真是讓他們猜中了啊。"

黑髮的青年也點點頭，附和著母親的說法。傑克倒是對這突如其來的讚美有些不知所措。

"說到金髮，令人想起我剛嫁給孩子他爸時，曾聽說過這麼一個有趣的故事。" 看著蒼汰同樣毫無頭緒的眼神，傑克對故事起了興趣。

"傳聞中，世野井家有位遠房表親，同樣身為優秀的軍官，年輕又一表人才，可惜沒能活過那場大戰。"  
"讓人驚奇的是，與骨灰一同送回家鄉的，還有一束金髮。"

兩人臉色同時起了變化，默契的望向彼此。世野井率先移開眼神，緊抿的唇角若不仔細看不會發現正微微顫抖著。

"大家都在猜想，到底是怎樣一位金髮美人，能讓向來嚴謹自律世野井家的男人牽掛至此，甚至臨死之際也不惜交代要與自己的骨灰一同供入家族神社。"

"啊...真是個浪漫的故事呢，對吧，西里爾先生 ? "

與年輕軍官帶著同樣笑容弧度的婦人彎著眉眼，溫柔看向遠方來客。

"媽，不要一直說這些有的沒的......" 黑髮青年不穩的嗓音從右方傳來，用的是日語，但從對方有些害臊的神態也不難猜出意思。

"好啦，不說這個。舟車勞頓辛苦了，你們也餓了吧，先去休息一下。下午蒼汰你直接帶西里爾先生去神社看看吧，不提那件傳說，神社本身也是歷史遺跡呢。"

世野井拗不過母親，只得認份的與雙親告別後負責安頓好遠方來客。

一路上，兩人間意外的靜默。

傑克不介意給對方多點時間和空間。

畢竟，心底的舊疤即便癒合了，也依然在那。

他只是抱了抱年輕的伴侶，告訴那人 : "我在這。"

一直都在，從未離去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節就是要見父母啊(理直氣壯


	17. Chapter 17

【17】

傑克緩緩踱步於後，看著前方幾尺的身影，默默猜想當年那人割下自己頭髮時究竟是怎樣的心情。

兩人沿著長了些許青苔的石階拾級而上，穿過漆成夕紅色的鳥居，進入供俸著世野井家世世代代祖先的正殿。金髮男人在青年悄聲解說下，學著對方的模樣大力拍擊兩下掌心，闔眼，卻不知道該跟這些古老的日本魂靈祈求些什麼。

請保佑世野井家的子孫健康快樂。

他許了個平凡無奇，但也同樣是自己唯一懇求的心願。

睜開眼睛，傑克瞧見一旁的黑髮青年定神望著遠方，臉龐若有所思。

他看不懂那些牌位上寫的日文漢字，於是將右手滑入對方掌心，讓世野井決定將兩人帶向何方。

青年朝內殿又走了幾步，最終停駐於某個不起眼的木製牌位前。

與其他千篇一律的牌位不同，小小的木牌面前還放了個雕工精細的漆器匣子。

顫抖從交握的雙手那頭傳來，傑克微微放鬆力道，覆又握得更緊。上輩子殘存的記憶，如今化為實物，血淋淋展示在彼此眼前。

"那就是...你的名字嗎 ? " 英國軍官瞪著端正漆黑，自八十年前便深深滲入木質表面的墨跡，想起自己當年甚至沒來得及問對方姓名。

身旁人沉默了幾秒，像是不知該如何答覆。

'世野井奏太 (大正三年-昭和二十一年)'

牌位上如此寫著。

"漢字寫法不同，但念法是一樣的。" 身旁那位，活生生的世野井說道。

傑克不懂其中的差異，也無所謂。對他來說，無論寫作甚麼，那名字都代表一個深愛自己的靈魂。

"...那時剪去我的頭髮...就是為了......" 傑克清楚聽到身旁人吞嚥一聲。

"我想，如果能讓你見到家鄉的風景，也許靈魂便能得著慰藉。"

沒有明指誰的靈魂。但彼此心底都有了答案。

"我向祖先們祈求，請世野井家代代神靈接受你，接納當時身為敵人的你。" 以及這輩子的你，作為愛人。  
青年轉身，漆黑眼眸深深望向自己。

傑克難以抑制眼角濕潤的衝動。

他傾身向前，在上一代遺憾的見證下，吻著此生摯愛。

善於握劍的手埋入異鄉人耀如千陽的金髮，感受與從前相似而又不同的，一樣的柔軟且粗礪，迥異的心碎與眷慕，以及始終存在的，無怨無悔。

那只是蜻蜓點水般短暫的一吻，裡頭卻包含了太多。

分離的兩人相視一笑，彷彿只是個再平凡不過的午後。

神殿內颳起一陣旋風，頂上懸掛的飾牌們彼此敲擊，喀拉作響。古老陳舊的木造建築發出低啞叫喚，如同老者細語。

也許是來自先人的祝福吧。

他們想。

兩人沿著來時的路踩著彼此身影返家。接近傍晚的風稍大，吹得櫻樹夾道兩岸不住紛飛。

像是意識到櫻花的盛開，世野井停下腳步，微微仰頭看著他最愛的景象。

日本青年被飄落花瓣拂過的身影恍若與八十年前重疊。

傑克在那瞬間看到了當年的世野井上尉。  
畫了美麗眼線的臉龐朝自己側首，身上暗色的羽織和下袴隨風飄逸，翹起的唇角因愛人凝視而神采飛揚。

那是怦然心動的模樣。

金髮男人楞著，回神時對方已被自己牢牢攬入懷中。

原來是這樣的感覺，他想。原來當年的你，一直是這樣勇敢的，義無反顧地，愛著。

"櫻花，真的很美。" 他在世野井耳旁說。

與那劍一般光潔無垢的戀人同樣美麗。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前和朋朋討論原著結局，一致覺得這種無視祖先想法(祖先表示。)硬要把人家供入家廟的行為根本霸道總裁。  
> 像醬 -> "從今天起，你傑克就是我世野井家的人了。" (才不是。)
> 
> 阿四捨五入就是結婚惹(沒錯  
> 所以原著結局就是從傑克西里爾變成世野井傑克的概念(夠了


	18. Chapter 18

【18】

晚餐結束後，年長的世野井夫婦已先行回房休息，留蒼汰一人陪傑克在屋裡轉悠。也許看在一介外國人難得學了日語，還喜歡日本文學家的份上，世野井中將也不如開始那般沉默，甚至透過節子翻譯，與西里爾少校聊了些國際情勢。

當然，這並沒有減少半分傑克對年長日本人的敬畏。對每個男人來說，伴侶的父親永遠是道關卡，或難或易而已。

獲得了父親允許參觀書房的兩人踩過吱啞作響的木地板，拉過另一道紙門，與整間屋子風格迥異的西式書房儼然出現面前。

驚嘆之餘，傑克豪不意外發現書架上日文與各類外語的書籍比例幾乎是各半。外語裡頭又絕大多數是英文經典。

參照家庭背景與年輕軍官相較同輩流利的英語倒也不怎麼奇怪了。

年輕的世野井彷彿想到什麼般，走向書櫃其中一角，抽出本'假面的告白'英日對照版，仔細檢查著書頁，確保完好無缺後，將之遞給了金髮男人。

"我猜內容你早就看過，不過這版的翻譯連母親都十分讚賞，也方便學習日文，有興趣的話可以借走沒關係。"

傑克咧開燦爛的笑容，讓原先昏黃的室內光線瞬間亮上幾階。世野井不由得看傻了眼，一時間竟啞口無言。

像是意識到自己的失態，青年以泡茶為藉口倉皇離去，留下忍不住開始翻閱書籍的英國人。

裹著棉襪的柔軟步伐自連結房間的長走道上輕點而過，世野井沒在書房找到人，反倒發現了隨意坐在緣側，就著皎潔月光與室內燈火輕鬆閱覽紙本的金髮妖精。

他悄悄將放著茶具的托盤置於一旁，轉身回裡屋又拾取物件。

一件黑色樸素的羽織被披在了異鄉人肩上，像是深怕對方在初春的夜裡著涼，更加暖活的軀體默默前傾，靠向那人臂膀。

如同下午被從後方擁抱那般，世野井抓著布料底端，將額際輕輕靠上戀人隨呼吸起伏的肩胛，安心嘆息。

即便隔著幾層織物，也能感到彼此愉悅的顫動。

今晚月色很美，可惜無人顧暇。

當然，世野井家也有世野井家的規矩。當晚傑克在得到晚安吻後便安分待在客房，沒有發生任何會驚動海軍中將的不得體事件。

更年輕而毛躁的傢伙倒也毫無異議，黑色靈動的眼眸裡似乎還打著什麼計畫。

金髮男人有些期待起明日的賞櫻行程。

西里爾少校揉著惺忪雙眼，信步至傳來嘈雜聲響的廚房時，一籃子可供冷食的料理已然準備妥當。雙頰因熱絡忙碌而顯得紅撲的青年似乎很訝異傑克出現在這，黑眼睛閃過一絲難為情，連連慌聲讓遠方來客去梳洗，準備出門。

習慣軍旅生涯的男人們用不著幾分時間便整裝待發，世野井提著竹籃，傑克臂彎裡夾上一卷野餐墊，避開人潮眾多的櫻點，隨熟悉故鄉地貌的青年緩步朝淺山裡走去。

兩人停駐的地點確實靜謐。繁茂櫻樹甚至遠多於外頭河道兩旁的，團團簇擁野地裡明顯是人為清出的一小片空地。

"這裡曾是我和我弟的秘密基地。" 世野井呼的一聲，在對方鋪好的地墊上放下食籃，直起身子，以一種懷念的神色顧盼四周。

"因為不想練劍而翹了課，被父親嚴厲懲罰後，怎樣也背不起來那些生難字詞時，我們都會來到這裡。"

"帶著雜貨店裡買來的糖，或乾脆採幾顆野果，幻想自己是被魔法選中的孩子，總有一天能拔起那石中之劍。"

有櫻花相襯而十足美麗的童年。得以養成美麗之人。

傑克恍然想起遠在海那頭的家鄉，關於綴滿石楠與繡球花，在老樹下打鬧追憩的泛黃日子。

黑髮青年一面掀開竹製的蓋子，捧出裡頭一盒盒雖稱不上精緻，倒也賣像極佳的菜餚。

"嚐嚐看吧，這是母親娘家傳下來的配方。" 他遞上一顆裹了紫蘇的飯糰。

傑克在咬下瞬間偷偷觀察對方神情，心底竊喜著印證了昨晚的猜想。他嚼了嚼，任甘香的米飯味充斥鼻腔。

"還有這個，玉子燒，也就是甜的煎蛋捲。" 世野井夾起嫩黃的蛋塊，直到那人自然的就著自己的手咬下後，好容易鎮靜下來的臉龐才慢了幾拍的染上微醺。

金髮男人露出明瞭的眼神，挾著竊喜，調侃道 :

"這些是你做的，對吧 ? "

他毫不害臊的握住青年手腕，一口咬下剩餘半塊玉子燒。

"偷偷早起就是為了做這些 ? " 湛藍眼眸裡的喜愛滿溢而出。

黑髮青年臉上找不到一塊未被紅暈燒灼的完整區域，英國人只得不偏心的吻遍所有。

傑克好整以暇欣賞著眼前美景。而直到兩人啟程返家，他都沒能注意今年山裡的櫻花究竟是生做什麼顏色。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雖然應該很多人都知道了，但還是忍不住再說一次XD 三島由紀夫'假面的告白'當時的編輯就是教授爸喔~
> 
> *中間那段坐在緣側背後擁抱的場景來自電影版'春之雪'，後來查維基才發現竟然也是三島作品改編。
> 
> 小時候看電影時只覺得那些畫面好美啊-竹內結子已經很美了結果妻夫木聰更美XD-印象很深一直到十幾年後的現在都還記得www  
> (雖然我爸讓還在讀小學的我們看這部也很猛就是。)
> 
> 不要問我為什麼前幾章還不會煎蛋的傢伙有辦法做一桌料理，就當作是世野媽加了buff(其實小可愛只負責打蛋跟捏飯糰((不要讓他碰鍋子(((會粉可怕。


	19. Chapter 19

【19】

他把玩手裡有些粗礪的金髮，挑揀出散落其中的草屑，以及偶然墜落的粉色花瓣。

愛人大剌剌仰躺著，將一頭亂髮蹭上跪坐的自己的腿，晴空般湛藍的雙眼不知道看了什麼，裡頭滿是笑意。

青年黝黑的手腕忽地又被握住，下一秒，柔軟唇瓣擦過指尖，輕巧叼去被從髮梢挑出的粉瓣。

"嗯...沒扶桑多汁，倒是有股淡淡的清香。"

世野井瞪大眼，瞧著那張嚼個不停的腮幫子，腦海中浮現某種長相滑稽的草食動物。

耳邊傳來某人的輕笑。

年輕軍官回過神時發現自己已經摀著嘴笑得不可開支，顫抖得厲害，甚至差點把枕在腿部的那顆頭給摔下去。

"你這個人也太奇怪。"

有些喘不過氣的嗓音裡是稠到化不開的喜愛，彷彿奇怪怎麼會愛上這樣一個人，卻又如此的理所當然。

第一次見著對方笑得如此開懷，傑克愣了半晌，然後低沉沙啞的笑聲也加入春日裡的快活曲調。

兩人乾脆都倒在餐墊上，各自以歪七扭八的姿勢笑得肚子發疼，最終又糾纏於一塊。

望著眼前上下顛倒的那張臉，傑克伸出雙掌，捧起大笑後泛紅的高挺顴骨。

"你應該多笑笑，那樣子很好看。" 用得是憋腳而有口音的日文。

不知怎地，那人原先開朗的面龐又開始下起小雨。

於是金髮男人吻上顛倒的唇，叨念著對方總愛與自己作對。儘管他深知青年是為了誰而又哭又笑。

縱使櫻花再美，骨子裡務實的精神使男人們不致耽溺於此，更是願意花些時間來領略其餘美景。

他們離開了短暫停留的老家，決定趁氣候正剛好，入住世野井家親戚在京都鄉間經營的溫泉旅社。

家族經營的湯屋開在半山腰上，雖規模不大，但歷代用心經營以來也累積不少忠誠顧客。恰逢假期，若非以親戚身分大概也不容易拿到空房。

隨著世野井腳步，傑克走進寬敞而光線透亮的和室。大敞的窗外是碧藍澄澈的湖面，更遠方則鑲嵌著另一側山壁。

英國人讚嘆著與景色融為一體的柔和裝潢，而眼尖的日本青年率先發現窗外悠閒的不速之客。

他朝傑克招招手，小聲示意對方靠近。

一家子野鹿怡然自得的在靠旅社這側的山壁吃草。

兩人就這麼靜靜站著觀賞鹿群，直到小傢伙們吃飽喝足離去之時，光照也緩緩西斜。

"真棒呢，這樣的景色。" 傑克感嘆。

"若是在秋季前來，還可以看到滿山滿谷的楓紅。視野所及彷彿無止盡的燃燒，十分壯闊。"

青年描述著令人嚮往的景色，另一半倒是聽懂了其中意涵。金髮男人從身後擁住對方，在悄悄泛紅的耳旁說道 :

"我們可以秋天時再來一次。"

幾不可聞的應答與稍不注意便會錯過的點頭。就當作是同意了，傑克咧嘴。

"啊，趁著晚餐前先去泡湯吧。這個時段人比較少。" 世野井轉身，巧妙脫離對方懷抱，熟門熟路的掀開櫥櫃，撿起兩套浴衣督促著還站著傻笑的男人換上。

傑克聳聳肩，就地脫起了衣服。眼尾瞟見一個害羞的身影抱著自己那套浴衣晃進洗手間。

"啊...蒼汰 ? 蒼汰你還在嗎 ? 我好像遇到了點問題。"

世野井在浴室裡聽到對方的求救。大概吧。

其實早就換好了衣服，青年表面上是體貼的留了更多時間讓對方打理自己，暗地裡也深怕還沒撐到晚餐就產生一發不可收拾的意外。

遠距的戀人們畢竟還是很容易情難自抑。

他有些無奈地探頭察看希望還沒把自己弄入奇怪窘境的另一半，不出意外看到金髮男人背對著，似乎在為怎麼打結而煩惱。

世野井繞到對方身前，然後差點被唾沫嗆到。

"......浴衣裡面要穿內褲。"

"欸是嗎 ? 反正等下泡湯都全裸了幹嘛穿 ? " 平時古靈精怪的藍眼睛看上去真誠的困惑著。世野井試圖刪除腦中美妙暴力的畫面。

"而且你們劍道服裡面不也都沒穿。" 理智線啪擦一聲，碎成粉末。

黑髮青年撿起攤在一旁塌塌米上的內褲，朝對方臉龐扔過去，正中鼻尖。

"我。有。穿。" 幾乎是咬牙切齒的唸出這句。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喔耶ㄘ花花~上啊傑克羊駝，就決定是你了(X
> 
> 意外發掘了傑克的白(羊)目(駝)屬性


	20. Chapter 20

【20】

世野井繃著一張臉，在那人慢條斯理自頭上撈起內褲時靜默，視線禮貌地保持在胸部以上。

"都摸過舔過了是有什麼不好意思看的。"

他假裝沒聽到這句。

青年極有效率的在對方直起腰後不到半秒的時間重新拉攏了散開的領口，嚴謹保持著右下左上，不露出鎖骨的方式。金髮男人站在那裏乖乖任由自己擺弄的模樣像個精緻的洋娃娃，只除了這隻微笑娃娃骨子裡滿是各種邪惡思想。

"走吧。"

就算是氣嘟嘟的模樣，牽起對方掌心的力道仍一如既往溫柔。

他們恰好趕在夕陽西下前進入半露天的男湯。今晚的男湯靠山側，可以欣賞到夕陽緩緩潛入山脊的壯麗景觀。

旅館本身男女湯場地會每天互換。世野井告訴傑克，明天假若起得夠早，還有機會親眼目睹旭日自湖面初升的美妙畫面。

無視對方聽到早起後擠眉弄眼的奇怪表情，黑髮青年在熱呼呼的池水裡放鬆身子，緩解整天下來長途駕車的疲憊。

即便是相對人少的時段，旁邊幾個池子裡仍有些泡湯閒聊的大叔，再加上身旁人惹眼的金髮藍眼外國特徵，諒是傑克這般向來大膽不羈的傢伙也安分保持在世野井一肘之外，合乎禮節的距離。

一個暖暖的腳踝偷偷蹭過小腿肚，青年微睜開眼，好奇對方又想搞什麼事跡。

英國男人被整齊摺好毛巾壓住的軟塌塌金髮看上去十分無害，與脫口而出的虎狼之詞毫不相稱。

"我說，那劍道服裡面怎麼看都不像是有穿內褲的樣子。"

世野井很想把自己一頭埋入滾燙的池水中，雖然頰上溫度只會比那更高。

原來對方還沒放過這話題。

用英文解釋起袴的構造有些困難，蒼汰乾脆答應傑克幾天後回老家時直接展示實物，至於內褲的部分......

"傳統上武士們在練劍時確實是不穿的。" 無視一旁不怎麼正經的輕笑，世野井繼續說道。

"或是在底下穿類似丁字褲的遮襠巾。"

"時至今日，大多數人都會選擇自己習慣的穿著。反正理論上上衣的下襬夠長就不會有走光的問題。"

"......不要露出一副很可惜的表情。"

傑克聳聳肩。反正只有自己能看到的美景，他人無法分享也是件好事。

"時間到了，回房間用晚膳吧。"

金髮男人故意落後幾步，悠然欣賞跨上石階的健壯蜜色大腿。

我的。他想。

兩人入住的房型其實還附有小的室內浴池。隔著木製窗框對外就是稍早前看到鹿群的山壁，景色不差，唯一缺點大概就是對兩個大男人來說稍嫌擁擠了些。一起泡免不了磕著雙方手腳。

這樣的設計儘管不合潮流，對戀人來說反倒成另類的情趣。

用招待客人的禮儀，在兩人都消食的差不多後，世野井放好池水，讓對方先行沐浴，自己則鋪起了床。

傑克盯著蒼汰鋪床的眼神熾熱到令人發毛。

金髮男人留下饒富意味的眼神，轉身瀟灑拉上門扉，留世野井一人在狂亂心跳裡繼續勞作。

片刻後，他脫下沾染些許汗液的浴袍，赤身裸體走入那霧氣蒸騰的室內。

少了衣物遮擋，男人們昭目皆然的慾望彼此針鋒相對，直指慾望核心。

乾淨的腳踝緩緩浸入池中，而傑克只想捧起那對精緻的足，好好吻過上頭每根指結。

線條流暢的身軀劃過水面，逕朝自己逼近。

愛人坐擁入懷，窗外鳥鳴婉轉。

疑似春來。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 參考影片 : 一分零二秒開始的教授鋪床 (ㄐㄐ:我好興奮阿.jpg)  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Rs411D775?p=31&fbclid=IwAR1kyWLGc-jnkEzgWxHgL0PQDZrb7ZjXhA3XzFWkuJdL8zRZ5yGvJ_OEYvA
> 
> 下章開車。


	21. Chapter 21

【21】

男人摟住眼前精實的腰身，透過蒸騰霧氣望進那雙迷離眼眸。

傑克一向很喜歡世野井的腰間曲線，就男性而言纖細的過火。配上總是束得嚴實的腰帶，不留一分遐想空間。

似乎很適合被摟住的樣貌。無論從前方，從後方，單手盈握，抑或牢牢困於雙掌之間。

筆挺鼻尖蹭著青年紋理分明的胸腹，自橫膈沿兩側漂亮的人魚線落下細吻。留有些許湖渣的臉龐間或在途中，有意而無意，刷過下腹直挺的柱身，激起身前人微微顫抖。

傑克偏頭，愛憐地看了始終得不到關注的性器一眼，深淺不一的藍眸往上猛然抓獲幾乎被纖長睫毛蓋住的黑眼，狀似惋惜的說道 :

"硬很久了吧，瞧瞧它。" 指尖輕點過濕潤光澤的頭部，捻起一縷黏稠。

"都濕透了。" 沙啞慵懶的嗓音似乎自光裸胸膛直穿那人腰際，被燒灼得無法自抑的青年忍不住挺跨，焦急亂蹭著被池水泡得黏滑的肌膚。

"噓，別急。" 金髮男人安撫的揉揉對方腰窩，拍拍圓潤結實的臀部，下達了命令。

"坐下。" 他對他的軍犬說道。

青年泛紅著眼尾，似乎有些沒能明白兩人間的遊戲，但仍乖巧的湊上前，舔舔對方被霧氣蒸得紅透的薄唇，樂於接納更多情深意切的交纏。

忽然被握住時，世野井瞪大眼，反射性向後退的身子在池裡濺出大把水花，嘩啦潑灑著。

金髮男人可靠的大掌正不疾不徐同時撫慰著雙方，但這般步調讓情慾被釣了許久的青年難以忍受，無法自己的開始擺動腰身，在溫潤的薄繭中操幹。

"停下。" 手掌懲罰性的捏緊，逼出一聲嗚咽。

狂亂的黑眸有些對不上焦距，剛要開口，幾根手指便被塞入口中，捏住軟嫩肉舌。

"聽話，我會給你你想要的。" 傑克看著那人委屈的神情，差點忍不住心軟，下身倒是相當誠實的又硬上幾分。

他抽出沾染了唾液的指頭，安撫的吻著懷裡躁動軀體，滿意感受對方軟塌下來的腰身。

食指摸索向隱蔽臀縫中的小洞，並不急著進入，反倒按摩著周遭肌肉，哄勸進一步的放鬆。

"請...摸摸我。" 靠在自己肩頸交界的那張嘴說道，討好般用鼻尖蹭了蹭傑克熱烈跳動的脈搏點。

"當然可以了，親愛的。" 藍眼睛染上更多情慾，因對方的屈服感到興奮。

握住兩人的掌心再度開始滑動。

"我猜，你已經先清過自己了。" 喜愛萬事準備俱全的日本青年當然不會沒料到今晚的發展。懷裡人害羞點頭。

"好孩子。" 他側過臉，響亮的吻上對方額際。

食指指尖沒入一小節，眼見沒遇到太大阻礙便接續緩緩深入。

傑克空不出手來扶起那人臉蛋，只得溫聲提示。 "看著我。"

沒有一秒猶豫，他再度撞進那雙濕潤的黑眼睛。

隔著重重霧氣，英國男人一面確保那張臉上沒有露出不適跡象，一面享受那樣的眼神。沐浴在深深崇拜裏頭。

整根指頭很順利的全數被吞入，傑克用拇指愛撫會陰那片敏感肌膚，同時轉動指尖，找尋讓對方瘋狂的那點。

懷中身子猛然繃緊，精緻面龐狠狠甩向上方，嘴無力大張著，像是無聲的吶喊。幾團緊促的喘息自喉間溢出。

"自己來的時候有碰過這裡嗎 ? " 青年用力搖頭，神情在慌張跟極度爽快間快速切換。

傑克又輕輕摳了摳腺體柔軟而富有彈性的周遭，同時繼續揉弄緊繃囊袋下方的區域。

"那現在，你知道了。" 他輕笑一聲，開始快速搓揉那塊區域，修長手指放開兩人陰莖，轉而攬住纖細腰身，將對方困於方寸之間。

懷中軀體開始掙扎扭動，但又不是真心的。傑克深知以世野井的力氣，要掙脫束縛簡直毫無難度。

而扶在自己肩膀上的那雙手只是握得更緊，指尖甚至深深刺入肌膚，留下燒灼般的疼痛。

他加快戳擊，埋首向前，舔上暗紅而筋脈爆張的柱體，聽著呻吟自無聲轉為嚶嚀細語，最終結束於拔高的哭嚎。外國音節的名字融化在哭聲裏頭。  
幾道濃稠的白濁有力濺上英國人筆挺的鼻梁，甚至有些噴入眼中，令傑克失去數算那根硬到要爆炸的性器最終到底射了幾道。

眨眨眼，視野仍有些模糊，卻不妨礙金髮男人摩娑過掌下仍微微發抖的腰身。

他接住青年發燙軟倒的軀體，嘴邊細喃著愛語。

用已經開始發涼的池水洗過弄髒的面龐，傑克搖了搖仍趴伏在自己身上的戀人，勸說對方起身。

"來吧，水都冷掉了。起來擦乾身體。"

像是哄孩子一樣，他將純白柔軟的大浴巾包裹住有些搖搖欲墜的傢伙，擦乾那些殘留在蜜色肌膚上的水珠，在弄乾世野井臉上不知是淚痕還是水漬的東西時趁機偷吻了那雙眼。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先來點前菜嘿嘿


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為這篇文其實算是互攻(標題太長放不下嗚嗚嗚)，所以接下來的章節都會在章前標明攻受，方便大家選擇是否觀看。
> 
> 本章"傑克攻"

【22】

兩個裹著白色浴巾的身影彼此糾纏，跌撞踏入室內。

世野井的體溫一向都比自己高，在有些微涼的春夜裡抱起來很舒服。傑克只是有些訝異，即便那般瘋狂發洩過一輪，對方絲毫沒有軟掉的跡象。

年輕真好。他忍不住在對方嘴裡笑出聲。

眼前黑腦袋似乎有些困惑自己在笑什麼。溫和的大眼睛眨巴幾下，仍是選擇了沉默。

金髮男人帶著彼此來到早先前世野井舖好的被褥，塌塌米上帶著幾分厚度的墊子被純白被單壟罩，用來蓋的棉被則由暗金鑲紋的被套包裹，顯得低調而奢華。

男人們在織物上頭望著彼此，黑髮青年率先跪下，握起色調更淡些的柱身，一把含入口中。

原先披在身上的浴巾因來回動作掉落在地，傑克享受高熱唇舌夾擊的同時，默默為自己錯過親手把對方從浴衣裡剝開的樂趣感到惋惜。

儘管世野井光裸著身子正坐在花紋繁複被褥上的景象也足以他配著這畫面自娛自樂好一段時間了。

傑克扶起青年臉龐，讓自己的東西從艷紅飽滿的雙唇間滑出。恰到好處的硬度彈跳著，將些許黏稠沾上那人刀刻般的顴骨。

他轉身從行李袋中掏出保險套與潤滑劑，不意外看到世野井瞬間通紅的耳尖。

這傢伙大概不管做幾次都還是會露出那樣的表情。傑克不會承認，但心裡頭確實因此而暖滋滋的。

"第一次從後面來會輕鬆些。" 他啪的一聲打開瓶蓋，拍拍身後墊被。眼見那人有些猶豫，傑克勾起微笑，俯身在對方耳旁說道 :

"等你習慣後我們可以換個姿勢。" 一直那樣純然愛著自己的青年當然會想要面對面做，這點心思並不難猜。

被答應了買糖的孩子點點頭，俐落轉身跪趴著，以臣服之姿翹起臀部。

傑克沾上足夠量的潤滑在幾根指尖，順著適才被開拓過的甬道緩緩前行。他想過用舌尖給予同等的愉悅，但骨子裡保守的傢伙大概會被徹底嚇著，便放棄了這念頭。也許下次吧。

反正夜還長著。

有了人造液體的幫忙，從未被他人碰過的肉穴很快便能接納兩根指頭，艷紅穴肉偶而會被快速進出的指尖帶出。配上身下人細微顫抖的喘息，饒是經驗豐富如傑克，在一次都還沒發洩過的緊繃狀態下也幾乎慾火難耐。

心臟快速將血液擠到下身，腦袋發熱卻無法維持足夠的清醒。金髮男人用剪刀之姿將穴口擴張得足夠大後，粗暴戴上套子，握緊根部，緩緩將自己送了進去。

又熱又緊。

好不容易將膨大頂端穿過暫且放鬆的環狀肌，後方絲縷肌肉又重重將自己纏上，像是無數張有著自身意志的小嘴瘋狂吸吮柱身。傑克沒能保持住步調，猛得向前一送到底。

身下人猛然一顫，微微發抖著，環狀肌又絞得更緊，勒得兩人都不太好受。

"抱歉，還好嗎。" 金髮男人喘息著，忍住開始抽插的衝動，安撫摩娑過纖細精實的腰側。

世野井搖搖頭，從齒縫間逼出的氣音聽來像是叫對方繼續。

傑克早在成年後的時光裡磨去了那般血氣方剛的傲氣與衝動，一手扶住胯部撐起對方，一面稍稍退出，等那人適應。

待顫抖靜止，他才覆又抽出柱身，然後深深頂了回去。節奏算不上輕緩，但也不若狂風暴雨那般猛烈。俯身覆上青年高熱的身子，情人們胸腹緊貼，他在耳畔吐露對美的讚頌。

幾輪抽插後，對方似乎也習慣了這樣的粗度與節奏，於是傑克攬住那纖細腰身，側身躺倒，將兩人帶成側臥姿勢，抬起對方肌肉發達而有力的右腿，更深的將自己埋入。

左手摸索上世野井劇烈跳動的脈搏，感受被深藏在喉頭底部的嗚咽。他沒有強迫他叫出來，也許是日本青年緊促的眉頭與那隱忍的喘息和抽咽更加相襯，令人情不自禁。

想要看著那樣的神情。直到眼底除了愛人的殘像再無其他。

金髮男人抽出自己，讓對方仰躺。不急著重新插入，反倒捧起了右足，一一舔過那排圓潤可愛的指頭後，愛憐的吻了吻因跪姿而有些發紅的膝蓋，敏感的膝窩，大腿內側，然後抬頭，吻上那渴望多時的朱唇。

他將青年右腿架上肩膀，對準被插得無力大張的穴口，將自己送回最裡，然後吞吃著對方口中的呻吟。

右手握上硬得流水的陰莖，感受對方即便被撞得一顛一顛仍試圖翹起臀部蹭著自己髖骨。男人眼裡瞳孔放至等大，平日晴朗的藍空被深不見底的黝暗取代，他抓起青年忸怩握緊枕頭的雙手一把按住，讓對方雙腿環緊腰身，開始那瘋狂而失序的抽插。

世野井再也忍受不了，用日語胡亂喊著支離破碎的句子，身子繃緊得如同出水的魚，反覆拱起腰身，承受幾乎暴力的撞擊。

埋在青年頸間的金色腦袋勉強聽清些單詞，裡頭似乎包含自己的名字......太快......不行...，以及，要到了。

緊攀著最後一絲理智，傑克放鬆束縛對方雙手的力道，讓被冷落多時的陰莖終於在幾次毫無章法的搓揉下得以釋放，感受火熱肉壁隨著每射一道便收縮一次。

他張口咬住脈搏跳動之處，深深捅入那逐漸癱軟卻仍不住抽動的身子，嘶吼著將精華全數噴出。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 車還沒開完，總覺得不過癮。  
> 好想直接飆到終點www


	23. Chapter 23

【23】

傑克用有些發抖的指尖拉住套子底端，小心翼翼隨柱身一起抽出，滑出時兩人不約而同抖了一下，高潮後敏感的身體卻也不介意彼此的陪伴。

隨手打了結，將垃圾扔至一旁，抽幾張面紙替伴侶稍作清潔後便重重倒向世野井左側，英國男人邊感嘆年紀有了，果然做太猛還是會累。

金色腦袋靠在青年上下起伏的蜜色胸膛，左手不安分玩弄起掛上汗水而濕滑的乳頭。

一向正經的傢伙竟然沒有拍掉那隻作惡的手。傑克有些好奇的抬頭。

"蒼汰 ? 你......"

是哭了嗎 ?

昏黃燈光下漂亮側臉的水痕若隱若現，緊閉的纖長睫毛因沾染濕意而閃閃發亮。

金髮男人開始擔心對方是否在適才激烈的交歡裡被自己弄傷，一對好看的淡色眉毛皺起，湊上前吻著線條平直的嘴角。

"還好嗎 ? 傷到你了 ? " 他溫和問著。

世野井搖搖頭，被隱藏在眼皮下的暗色瞳仁看不出確切思緒。

傑克只得更深的將那人攬入懷，保護他珍貴的炙熱核心。

"傑克......" 細如蚊響的囁嚅。

"嗯 ? "

"...我愛你。"

原先慵懶瞇起的藍眼睛倏然睜大，他撐起自己，自上而下看著那人面龐。

黑色眼睛裡平靜無波，述說著兩人早就知道的。

曾經在很久以前，帶來毀滅與重生的事實。

黝黑熱燙的掌心撫上英國人削瘦左頰，用不著半秒思考，傑克牢牢握住那隻手，往肉掌中心烙下一吻，然後是吐露了真心的那對唇。

他在裡頭嘗到嘆息。鬆口氣般，不用擔驚受怕，不用再承擔秘密的輕盈透明。

很久之後，就連傑克也幾乎忘了這段小插曲的某個午後，世野井才向他提起。

日本人深信著所謂的"言靈"。

說出口的每一句話都有各自該承擔的造化因果，那些脫口而出的字詞自誕生起便擁有了力量，足以左右人生。

因此自己曾奉行著"不言"的哲理，既然神祇已洞察胸中之思想，便沒有必要再重複心中所想之事。

曾經，初嘗愛情苦澀的青年不願將之訴諸言語，便是害怕著一旦說出口，那些脆弱柔軟的情感會化作飄渺的靈，隨風逝去。

八十年前戰場上的軍官並非無所畏懼，八十年後僥倖再獲幸福的世野井也膽顫躊躇。

心裡有個角落總害怕眼前擁有的只是幻影，禁忌之詞一旦被說出，自己只能孤身從夢中清醒，永世在盛開的櫻樹下等待不曾賦歸的良人。

留下的淚水是因為決絕，就算再也無法見到對方，仍願意訴諸言語的心意。

所以他說了。

我愛你。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉肉之間來點玻璃糖
> 
> 意圖使人軟掉(母湯。


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章還是"傑克攻"

【24】

金髮男人跨坐在年輕伴侶腰上，有一下沒一下的吻著。他懶得撐起自己，索性將重量嚴嚴實實蓋在對方身上，如同一張無毛而光裸的毯子。

傑克當然有感覺到那根柢著自己骨盆的硬挺，只不過是不想承認五歲的年齡差距，順帶默默感嘆進入三十路後的回血時間真是令人厭惡的長。

他蹭了蹭對方，帶著惡趣味的壞笑看著那人輕喘，一面心想要是兩人相遇早個十年，早就已經不知道來上第幾輪。

十五歲的，小小的，會因為英文不太流利臉紅害臊，被欺負時委屈抿嘴卻仍不發一語的少年世野井。

好了，傑克西里爾已滿血回復。附帶FBI警告一枚。

他攬著對方腰身將兩人位置互換，慵懶地躺平身子。右手朝一旁摸索著，撿起新的套子遞給對方，然後又好整以暇地雙手墊於腦後。

深淺不一的藍瞳蠱惑眾生。

惡魔看著青年用生澀手法撕開包裝，在分辨正反時陷入困境，乾脆好心握起對方手腕，朝套子裡側吹口氣，順順將展開一些的塑膠薄膜套上龜頭前端，然後指引那人用手將剩餘部分捋平。

世野井直愣愣瞪著自己陰莖的模樣讓傑克有些按耐不住。

但他知道耐心的人們總歸會有好果子吃。

金髮男人復又躺下，厚實掌心拍了拍跨坐自己身上的蜜色大腿，鼓勵年幼的情人主動取悅雙方。

青年直起身子，幾乎沒怎麼軟過的性器在傑克面前傲然挺立，隨著緩緩落坐的動作上下躍動，彷彿擁有自己的意識。

回到對方內部的過程對年長男人來講也不怎麼好受。他得強迫自己將注意全然放上世野井皺起眉頭，隱忍而又藏不住歡愉的臉龐，才有辦法遏止用力挺跨撞至最深處的衝動。

當全長終於被完美吃進去時，兩人不約而同鬆了口氣。

青年原先便晦暗的眼眸更深上幾階，健壯手臂一隻俯撐於地，另一隻則滿是佔有慾的按壓上身下人腹部。

傑克無法從那樣的眼神中逃離，恍惚間成了對方的俘虜。

精於騎騁的黑髮青年在幾下適應步調的起伏後，找著自身內部能帶來滅頂快感的角度。他小心翼翼避開那位置，然後開始大開大合的操幹。

明明對方才是被操的那位，傑克卻有股靈魂被棗食殆盡的荒謬想法。

即便隔著套子，那人高熱的體溫幾乎如同烙印在心底的情感，從陰莖表面一路洶湧進入尾椎底部，整個下半身焚燒殆盡，然後化作液體，融在對方身下。

他無法自抑的仰首，漂亮的藍眼珠微微翻向腦後，大聲而毫不害臊的呻吟自嘴中宣洩而出，伸手握緊壓在自己腹部上頭的那隻手腕，拱起身子，配合愛人每次下落的瞬間，將自己埋得更深，深入直到幾乎要將雙球也擠入那人體內。

"蒼汰...蒼汰...慢一點...啊哈...這樣我很快會...不行的......"

男人無助叫喚對方姓名，卻難以滅掉被自己親手挑起的那隻野獸。

狀似乖巧的青年即便聽話，也從來掩蓋不了骨子裡粗暴噬血，身為狼崽的本質。

傑克試圖翻身扳回優勢，卻仍被死死壓制在地。世野井順從的前傾，親暱舔了舔雙眼因快感失焦的男人的唇，在下秒纏上那微微探出的舌尖，堵住任何一絲反對聲浪。下半身線條流暢的肌群也使著同樣功夫。

每一次上下起伏沒有絲毫多餘動作，簡潔明朗的節奏，刁鑽扭動的角度，以及足以榨出任何一位雄性精華的骨盆底肌收縮。

金髮男人噴出一連串砸帶髒字的叫罵，卻仍是很不爭氣的在雙方夾殺下繳械投降。

不斷收縮蠕動的肌肉仍自上而下的按摩，讓敏感莖身近乎痛楚的軟下。傑克能感覺到自己的精液從套子與肌膚間的縫隙緩緩流下，但身子已然麻木到無法伸手去顧及即將被染污的織物。

還夾著自己的青年似乎有些困惑於後穴裡陡然失去張力的填塞，又試著騎了一會，才在傑克求饒的叫停聲中起身，無辜的用仍險惡賁張的柱體蹭著對方。

金髮男人最終還是不敵那雙楚楚可憐的烏黑眼眸，用嘴幫年幼的戀人發洩出來。

隨即在溫暖的懷抱裡失去意識。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傑克 ‧ 被騎得大爆射 ‧ 西里爾 : (精盡人亡)
> 
> 作者云 : 無論上下，請不要挑釁體力比你好的另一半。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章"野井攻"

【25】

傑克在半夢半醒之際感受到那股炙熱的目光。

眨眨沉重的眼皮，他艱難轉過頭，祈禱那陣喀喀作響不過是自己的幻覺，然後對上了雙溫潤的黑眼睛。

世野井掛上溫和微笑，悄聲說著早安，彷彿與昨晚搞到傑克欲仙欲死的傢伙完全是不同人。

"呃...早啊，親愛的。" 嗓子仍有些沙啞，假裝沒看到青年躍躍欲試的神情，傑克呻吟著把一頭亂毛埋回溫暖被窩，試圖繼續睡回籠覺。

他忘了兩人蓋的是同一件被子。

虎口生著長年握劍造成厚繭的手握上昨日已操勞過兩輪的性器，有些痠痛的筋骨讓傑克沒法靈活躲閃，一個扭身，便重重撞入身旁人高熱的懷抱。

"我想要...抱你。"

青年用鼻尖輕輕抵住金色髮梢結束在頸部的位置，朝生有細毛的敏感脖頸噴吐熱氣。

傑克猛然一顫，不知是語調裡黏稠的情感太誘人，抑或胯下之物老早就違背主人意願的勃發，最終還是認命的趴好，任由對方胡來。

沾染了滑膩的手指似乎有些不得要領，在自己體內朝詭異的地方戳刺。年長者嘆口氣，乾脆伸手，加入另一根食指，帶對方找到能讓自己舒服的位置。

青年著迷的戳了戳那塊柔軟，用日本人特有的固執嘗試以不同力道蹭過腺體，嚴謹比較著引發反應間的差別。

他發現，四十五度角產生的顫抖最明顯，三十度角能帶出悅耳的呻吟，十五度左右，放輕了力道的畫圈搓揉會讓平時滿是鋒利銳角的男人發出可愛的，貓一般的嚶嚀，夾雜美麗腰臀的難耐扭動。

"...別玩了。" 開始用爪撓著被褥的大貓轉頭，大小不一的瞳仁瞪了世野井一眼，殺傷力近似於羽絨輕拂。

讓人心頭搔癢撲動。

黑髮青年傾身向前，吻了他一向很喜歡的，從第一次見面便深深為之著迷，那人背上宛若翅膀遺跡的肩胛骨，慢慢將自己送入對方體內。

像是被烙鐵貫穿一樣。

勉力放鬆環狀肌的金髮男人一面調勻吐息，一面在心底詛咒對方毫不科學的寬度。

長度當然還是我贏，傑克安慰自己。他阻止那些嘶嘶作響的氣音從唇齒間露出，反手握住攬著腰身的手腕，另一手則嘗試撫慰自己，讓快感沖淡異物入侵帶來的不適。

更蒼白些的身軀布滿薄汗，卻仍將骨盆向後推擠，督促青年開始挪動。

傑克從身後不穩炙熱的喘息裡猜到對方大概也忍得很難受。

另一隻熱燙的掌心加入，包覆住金髮男人同樣曲線精緻的腰身，在向前挺跨的同時將伴侶拉往身上，幾乎下下撞入核心。沒多久便失了節奏，顧不得照料對方興致，幾乎莽撞的衝刺，然後無預警的，卡在了某個呼吸的頓點。

年長者感受青年在自己體內一跳一跳的脈搏，體貼的停下手上工作，陪對方度過高潮後那段敏感無助的間隙。

畢竟是第一次幹人，大抵象徵意義仍是大過實質的愉悅。

傑克剛想開口調笑幾句，關於他們的好上尉終於從處男行列中畢業，便突然被翻過身，毫無預警感受那根仍硬著的東西在體內刮搔一圈所帶來的刺激。

"搞什......"

他對上被欲望燒灼得近乎焦炭的雙眼。

"操。" 五歲的年齡差，還有那人怪物等級的體力。

傑克只來得及抓過一旁枕頭墊在腰部後方，隨即被架起雙腳，屁股裡的性器竟然又大了一圈，哽得金髮男人岔不過氣，差點錯過狂風暴雨攻勢的前奏。

他不會承認自己也有被操到六神無主，狂亂祈求黑髮的厄洛斯帶來永生，給予窺探天堂一角的時候。

所幸最終兩人還是有看到朝陽灑落在湖面的美景。

只除了傑克差點睡死，世野井得全程看著對方避免產生溺斃意外的，一點小插曲。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剩下一點點小日常正文就要完結惹(歡呼


	26. Chapter 26

【26】

年幼時偶爾與母親來往京都拜訪親戚的世野井總會對老街上穿著風格奇異、有些不那麼傳統風格和服的旅人們感到好奇。

其中不少是金髮碧眼的異鄉遊客，彩度高的髮梢與眸子配上繽紛織物，幾乎將男孩帶往了不屬於這個世界，跨越國籍與種族的奇異幻境。

比夢境還更加斑斕而脫離現實。

如今自己眼前也有了這樣一把美夢。

青年在旁看著身著暗色羽織和袴的男人體驗傳統茶道與花道，不由自主想起從前。

像是意識到對方完全無法掩藏的炙熱眼神，傑克轉頭朝那人拋出微笑，硬是拉世野井坐下，嚷著要喝對方親手磨的茶。

忽略一旁茶道老師意有所指的神情，日本青年嘆口氣，卻也在愛人飲著微苦淡綠液體時微微挑起的眉頭下，忍不住臣服於心中驕傲。

很久以前，戰場上的年輕軍官曾想讓傑傲不馴的俘虜領略櫻花之美。

淡粉微缺的櫻瓣便從某個時刻起，落於世界之巔。在彼此馴服的心上。

古都玩賞的日子裡，傑克沒少實現自己把對方從重重疊疊，布縷繁複的傳統服飾裡剝出來的逸想。當然也付出了腰痠背痛的代價。

聚少離多的戀人們像是末日當前發情的兔子，近乎把自己揉進對方體內才敢罷休。

世野井節子看上去一點也不意外長男與身旁外國友人帶著濃重黑眼圈與神采飛昂的氛圍再度敲響古宅大門。

她告訴孩子的爸，大概是京都的夜晚涼些，年輕人不注意身子，有些受寒了。

然後遞給老伴一副耳塞。

西里爾少校必須轉過身去才得以不被發現臉上肌肉因努力憋笑而產生的詭異抽搐。

身旁畢竟還是太年輕的伴侶看上去已經停止思考，像過熱的主機一般陷入怠速。

動身離去的前一夜裡，金髮男人被嬌小的日本婦人藉口看蒼汰童年照片拉至一旁。害臊的青年則像是放棄了阻止這一齣，早就不知道溜去哪避風頭。

"你就是那個特別的人，對吧。" 更加濃重的口音裡是熟悉的溫柔。

"那孩子很少對什麼事物上心，而一旦決定，便再沒有任何存在能阻止他。" 節子掀過保存良好的像冊，五官仍帶有孩童模糊柔軟弧度的世野井穿著劍道服，舉起身前幾乎與自己一般高的木刀。

"或許在外人眼中，相較違背父親意願走了演藝圈的幼弟，蒼汰一直都是個令人放心的好孩子。"

"但也正是因為這樣才特別讓我擔心。" 兩人沉默看著穿上軍校制服，與父母一同合照，表情卻晦澀難懂的少年。

"還記得有一年，外頭下著大雨，他在懷裡藏了什麼東西，連鞋也不脫就衝進室內，濕淋淋把到處弄得泥濘。"

"那是隻還未睜眼的小貓，應該是太虛弱而被母貓拋棄，胸膛微弱的起伏幾乎像是沒有。"

"我們拗不過那孩子，開了快兩小時的車，找著深夜裡仍有在營業的獸醫。"

"大家都說可憐的小東西不可能熬過當晚。"

"奇蹟似的，在蒼汰幾乎好幾晚沒睡的照料下，貓咪開始能主動吸奶，刺激大小便也都有反應。"

"當時那孩子臉上的神情像是擁有了全世界的寶物。" 母親笑著，指尖拂過照片上燦爛的圓潤臉龐。

"後來貓還是死了。熬過失溫，卻染上對幼貓而言死亡率幾乎百分之百的貓瘟。"

"蒼汰他啊，一次也沒流淚。倒是弟弟哭得要死要活。"

"他就只是...找了個美麗的容器，在裏頭擺滿鮮花，一些珍藏的彈珠和瓶蓋，和其餘我們也說不上是什麼，但那孩子很寶貝的東西。"

"然後把所有愛埋在後院裡那株櫻花樹下。"

"我們都覺得那孩子身體裡藏著古老的靈魂，在那次事件裡突然被壓抑。卻也沒有消散，一直等待某種契機再度甦醒。"

"也許你就是那個契機吧，西里爾先生。"

"讓蒼汰再次能體會愛的存在。"

幾個小時後，裝滿了情感的異眸看著愛人，無理由的上前抱住對方。

只因為他是。

他可以。

而世界終於應允。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結灑花~
> 
> 這篇應該創下我手速的紀錄了，果然愛是個可怕的東東。
> 
> 本來打算再次讓他們生離死別，反正飛官墜機常有的事(此人超母湯  
> 不過還是良心發現，決定積點陰德好度過接下來超爆炸的三月(會怕就好。
> 
> 也謝謝大家包涵如此OOC的拙作，作者已經準備好再次荼毒所有人眼睛(喂


End file.
